Birth by Sleep: Aria's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Ever since the Mark of Mastery exams, Terra's been having trouble keeping his darkness in check. Will Aqua help him? And WHO is this mysterious masked bad boy with Master Xehanort that keeps following Ventus and Aria?
1. Unbreakable Connection

"This world...is just too small." A young man said, looking at the ocean in front of him.

_Several years later..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

An old man who was wearing an Organization XIV cloak was holding two kids in his arms. "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison." He set them down on a tree. "I imagine you'll be right at home." He said.

Underneath the blankets, were Ventus and Aria who had long golden hair. _Hey, where are we?_

**Dive to the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Who's there?" Ven asked.

_We're a couple of brand new hearts._

"But this is...why are you in our hearts?" Aria blankly asked.

_The light brought us. We saw it shining in the distance...and followed it here._

"Yeah...that was our light." Ven muttered. "But our hearts are fractured."

"And now, the little we have left is slipping away." Aria said.

_Then you should join your hearts with ours._

Suddenly, the whole place they were standing on glowed brightly, as it was restored. _Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day...you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._

"Right. Thanks..." Ven muttered.

_It's time to wake up now. All we need to do now is..._

"Open the door." Aria blankly said.

The place they were on lit up again, as they were on a pillar with Ventus and Aria pictured right next to each other and in that painting of sorts, Aria not only had long golden hair, but had a red shirt similar to Aqua's, and wearing dark blue shorts, she was also wearing some simple, but small round earrings and red flip flops.

Back on Destiny Islands, the old man walked away, but before he could leave, he turned his head to see Ven and Aria having their arms out and two Wayward Winds appeared in their hands. "Ah, two Keyblades!" He mused as both Keyblades fired a beam of light at them.

Aria and Ventus suddenly woke up in their beds and looked at each other. "Did we...dream that up?" Ven asked.

"I dunno." Aria shrugged. "Maybe?"

Ven looked outside and his eyes widened. "A meteor shower!" He exclaimed and took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Aria exclaimed and ran after her brother.

In the Mountain Trail near their home, they both looked at the sky. "Why does this feel so familiar?" Ven wondered.

"I dunno." Aria shrugged. "It feels...nostalgic."

Ven sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's a dream." He leaned back. "I hope..." He muttered and as soon as he lay down...Aqua's face was in front of him. "WHOA!" He exclaimed and shot back up as Aria quickly turned her head. "Gimme a break, Aqua!"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You hopeless sleepyheads." She giggled. "You know you should've brought a couple blankets."

"Uh, we WEREN'T sleeping, just looking at the stars." Aria told her.

"But...did we actually dream that place up?" Ven wondered. "It really felt like we've been there before...looking up at the stars."

Aqua just scratched the both of their heads. "'Cept you've always lived her with us."

"Yeah..." Aria smiled. "We know." She said as the both of them walked over to the cliff side and sat down on the edge.

"Hey, Aqua." Ven said.

"Hmm?"

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" He asked.

"Hmm..." She thought about it. "Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice interrupted her as they turned to see Terra behind them.

**Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Terra." Aqua greeted.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." He said and walked over to them. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." He explained.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said.

"In other words, they're just like you and Aria, Ven." He said.

"What does THAT mean?" Aria wondered.

"You'll both find out someday, I'm sure." Terra said.

"We wanna know now!" Ven begged.

"You're both too YOUNG to know now, because I'm pretty sure Aria was begging too."

"Actually, I wasn't..." Aria said and glared at Ven. "I wish you stopped bringing me into these conversations..."

"Not my fault we're twins." Ven sighed. "I thought we had twin telepathy going on."

"Not right now, we're not!"

"Actually, you are." Terra teased. "I can sense it from my 'Super-Terra-twin-sensors'."

"Yeah right! That's not even a thing!" Aria told him, causing Terra to laugh..,and then Aqua laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"I can't help it." She said. "You three would make the weirdest siblings."

"What? There's no way I'd be related to this guy!" Aria exclaimed and folded her arms, turning her back from him...though she did blush a little as Ven noticed her blushing.

_Is she sick? She's turning a little red..._ Ven thought.

"Oh!" Aqua exclaimed. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She said and dug in her pockets, pulling out some good luck charms.

"Wait, are those good luck charms?" Ven asked.

"Catch." Aqua said and tossed them to Terra, Ven and Aria.

"We get one too?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, one for each of us." Aqua smiled, as Aria's little good luck charm was yellow.

"Nice, my favorite color." Aria smiled.

Aqua looked up in the night sky. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." She turned to them. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oi..." Terra rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua asked, glaring at him.

Ven blinked. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Aria asked.

"An unbreakable connection." She replied with a smile.

_A few minutes later by looking at the stars..._

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra said.

"We'll come with you!" Aria exclaimed and ran off and walked right next to Terra.

Ven raised an eyebrow. _Why is she always walking next to Terra? I'll never understand her..._ He thought and walked behind them.

Aqua looked up at the stars. "Together...always."

_Meanwhile..._

"Whoa...WHOOOOA!" Mickey exclaimed as he was surfing in a whirlpool of all things...and then it disappeared, and then he fell right in front of Yen Sid.

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid sighed. "Mickey...I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

"Hmm?" Mickey tilted his head in confusion.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Oh Ven...if you only knew the real reason why Aria was blushing. *chuckles***


	2. Terra's Darkness

**Promised Beginning (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua and Terra were standing in front of Eraqus and Master Xehanort while Ven and Aria were at the sidelines. Aria and Ven glanced at Xehanort, who was looking at them with a smirk, causing both to sweatdrop. _Dude, why are you staring at us all creepily?_ Aria thought and then Eraqus got up from his throne and walked over to the two standing before him.

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates." He announced. "But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy...not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort...did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

He turned back to the two. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." They both replied.

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin." He said as he summoned several orbs of light in front of them.

**Future Masters (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Unknown to them, Xehanort waved his hand, and suddenly, the orbs of light had darkness pouring out. "What in the world?!" Eraqus wondered.

Aqua and Terra quickly slashed them, but two of them went over to Aria and Ventus. "Guys!" They both exclaimed as they summoned their Wayward Wind Keyblades and slashed them.

"Don't worry about us! You two focus on the exam!" Aria told them.

"But guys, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room!" Aqua ordered as they were back-to-back.

"No way! We've been looking forward to this!" Ven told her. "Seeing the two of you become masters. We're not gonna miss it now!"

"They can take care of themselves." Terra told her. "They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

Aqua sighed. "Stay sharp, you two."

_Several darkness orbs of light taken out later..._

**Promised Beginning**

Eraqus walked up to them. "That was unexpected." He said. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to our next trial."

Terra and Aqua were at each side of the room, Keyblades out and looking right at each other. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners...only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Terra and Aqua both got in battle positions. "Begin!"

**Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon X and Y)**

Both Terra and Aqua both ran towards each other and slashed each other, but they ended up clashing and jumped back. Terra lunged right for Aqua, but she blocked and countered.

Terra growled under his breath and slashed her again, but Aqua quickly jumped back and slashed upward, but Terra quickly jumped back, her Keyblade almost grazing his chin as he glared at Aqua...and then suddenly, darkness appeared in his hand, forcing him to look at his hand and not at Aqua as it quickly disappeared and then dodging Aqua's attack.

Eraqus mentally sighed. _Not again..._ He thought, not seeing Xehanort smirking at Terra.

_A few minutes later..._

**Promised Beginning**

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Both Terra's and Aqua's eyes widened. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

He looked at Aqua again. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." He instructed and then walked off with Xehanort.

Aqua looked at Terra. "Hey..."

Aria and Ven ran over to Terra. "Terra...i'm sorry." Aria said, looking sympathetically at him.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" He asked.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Xehanort walked down the stairs. "What do you make of Ventus and Aria?" He asked.

"They ain't gonna cut it." A boy said. "Somebody's gotta break those losers in."

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

The boy put his mask back on. "I know that. They just need a little incentive to leave home."

_Back with the four..._

"Sorry, but I need some time alone." Terra muttered as he walked away.

Poor guy... Both Aqua and Aria thought.

_There's darkness within me...so what does that matter?_ Terra thought as he closed his eyes. "I'm strong enough to hold it back." He said out loud.

"Yes..." A voice said. "You are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort..." Terra said in surprise.

"And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you can train with him forever and still...you'd never be a Master in his eyes." He said while walking down the stairs.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?"

"You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

"Yes, thank you master." Suddenly, a bell went off as Terra quickly turned around and ran up the steps, as Xehanort walked away, walking into a dark portal.

_With Ven and Aria..._

"What in the world?" Aria wondered as they both ran out the door.

"Better hurry, you two." A voice said as they turned to see a masked boy in the room.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." He continued, ignoring Ven's question.

"What? Get real. We can see Terra anytime we want." Aria said.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind...and by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person."

"Look...whoever you are...you don't know the first thing about Terra." Ven said.

"He's right. We'll ALWAYS be a team!" Aria exclaimed and summoned her Keyblade. "You trying to pick a fight or what?"

"Oh grow up." He said. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourselves. Come on, what could you both possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" He then summoned a portal and walked in it.

Ven's fists clenched. "TERRA!" He yelled and ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aria exclaimed and ran after him.

Terra ran up to Aqua. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "Why aren't Ven and Aria here?"

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell." Eraqus said and walked over to Aqua and Terra.

**Promised Beginning**

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more...but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern...for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume...but also from a new threat...one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form...Yen Sid calls them the Unversed."

He still looked at the both of them. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort...is gone?" Terra asked.

Eraqus nodded. "So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between the world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." He ordered.

"Yes, master." They both said as Terra began to walk away.

"Terra." Eraqus stopped him, as Terra turned around. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

"You must know, I care for you like my own son." He said while walking up to him. "If I could have my way, I would name you master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He put his hand on his shoulder. "You must never forget."

"Thank you, master." He bowed. "I swear...I will not fail you again." He said and walked away.

Aqua looked at Terra, and then back to Eraqus. "Master, I'd best be on my way." She said and walked away, seeing Ven running and Aria chasing after him.

"Wait, Aqua." He stopped her. "Before you depart, I have one other...well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

**Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Yes?"

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that little flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination...I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to...if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back here at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a master." She promised and walked away. "He's not as weak as you think."

"Terra!" Ven called to Terra.

"Huh?" He turned to see Ven and Aria running up to him, panting.

"Look...about what happened earlier..." Aria tried to say but Terra scratched both of their heads.

"It's okay." He smiled, and then turned around, activating his armor and getting on his Keyblade Glider and took off.

"Well, looks like he's off." Aria said...and then Ventus activated HIS armor. "VEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Ven, wait!" Aqua exclaimed, but Ven got in his Keyblade Glider and took off.

"No, he musn't!" Eraqus exclaimed.

"I'll go after him!" Aria exclaimed, activating her armor, getting in her Keyblade Glider and took off.

"Wait, Aria!" Eraqus tried to stop her, but too late, she was long gone as he turned to Aqua. "You must bring them back!"

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua exclaimed, activating her armor and then taking off in her Keyblade Glider.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**And thus...off to other worlds!**


	3. Goddess of Makai

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"VEN! WAIT!" Aria yelled as she was chasing after him.

"No! I can't! That guy is probably going to change Terra and I don't want that to happen!"

"I don't want him to change either, but Master Eraqus told us to stay home!"

"I don't need to listen to you! I need to find Terra!"

"For crying out loud..." Aria sighed as she moved closer to Ven. "We need to go back, now."

"Oh no we don't!" Ven exclaimed and looked at Aria. "You always wanted to go to a different world too, so why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because Master Eraqus-"

"FORGET WHAT HE SAID!" Ven yelled and looked down. "I think Terra's down there!" He exclaimed and dived down.

"VEN!" Aria yelled and then chased after him.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The twins landed in a forest and then Ven ran off. "Ven, wait a second!"

Ven stopped running and was amazed of what he saw. "Oh...my...god." He said in amazement.

"Ven! Would you just go back home wi-...Holy crap..." Aria said, stunned and looking around.

Ven looked at Aria. "Forget home, I want to go see entire worlds. How about you?"

"Well..." Aria thought about it. "I suppose we can go to a few worlds, it won't be the end of the world if we don't go back."

"Right." Ven nodded. "So...where are we?"

"I have no clue." Aria shrugged as they took a look around. "We probably need to ask where we are."

"Fine by me." He nodded as they walked around, where they heard someone screaming as they turned to see some Flood Unversed gathering around a lone girl. "That girl's in trouble!"

"Uh, I don't think we should reveal that we're from another world...I remember Master Eraqus telling me that things will get pretty ugly if you reveal if you're from another world."

"Well what choice do we have? She'll probably won't even notice our Keyblades, since you know...when you're terrified, you won't even notice anything going on around you."

"...Fair enough."

"MAGIC SIGN: MILKY WAY!" A voice yelled.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" Another yelled as the Unversed were eliminated.

"Or we can let that happen." Ven blinked.

Reimu and Marisa landed in front of the girl. "You okay, Daiyousei?" Reimu asked.

"I am now." She smiled and got up. "Seriously though...what were those things?"

"I have no idea." Marisa sighed.

"Well, just be careful, alright?" Reimu asked.

"Right." Daiyousei nodded and flew up. "CIRNO! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" She yelled while flying off.

Reimu sighed. "More of them just keep coming..."

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Was it because we defeated Yuyuko that these things showed up?" Marisa asked.

"No...I don't think it was that...besides, she's totally friendly now."

"Good point...well what about Tenshi?"

"Doubt it..."

Marisa thought about it and blinked. "Wait...call me crazy...but what if it's Shinki?"

"Shinki? We defeated her years ago."

"I know, but what if she's been planning revenge after all these years?"

"Well, after her defeat...she HAS been quiet...probably because the entrance to Makai is sealed off."

"Girl, is that what you think?"

Reimu looked at her. "You saying it's not?"

"Aya flew around, trying to find something interesting for her latest story, and then she found the entrance to Makai, who we all thought was sealed off, she then told me about it."

"And she didn't bother telling me?"

"I thought she did..." Marisa rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we can go pay Shinki a little visit."

"Well we need to get Yuuka and Mima involved."

"Yuuka's busy repairing her flowers ever since Cirno froze her sunflowers a week ago and as for Mima-" Marisa stopped herself and then turned around. "Reimu, we're not alone."

Reimu sighed in annoyance. "More of those things?"

"Actually...no." She replied as Reimu turned around to see Aria and Ven.

"Oh..." She said. "Who are you?"

"We're Aria and Ven." Aria introduced.

"I see..." She nodded. "And where did you come from?"

Aria hesitated and then looked around, then noticing a mountain not too far off. "Over there. We came from over there."

Marisa turned. "Youkai Mountain? Funny, I don't recall seeing you guys there."

"We're on the other side of the mountain, away from everyone."

"Okay, that makes sense." Marisa nodded. "Well, we're on our way to visit an old friend. Want to come with?"

"Uh, sure." Ven nodded.

"Wait, hold on...do you have any spell cards? Like..." Reimu summoned one. "Like this?"

"Uh...no...but we have these." Ven said, showing his Keyblade.

_Oh no...you IDIOT!_ Aria thought.

"Some mechanic that we forgot made these for us." He said.

"Nitori made THOSE?" Marisa said. "They don't look entirely mechanical, but they DO look badass." She said. "Well come on, let's go!" She exclaimed as the two girls flew off.

"You're not the only good liar around here..." Ven told her.

"Remind me to slap you for almost blowing our cover later..." Aria muttered as they ran after them.

"Alright, here it is...the entrance to Makai." Marisa said.

"You didn't completely answer my question earlier, by the way."

"What question?"

"About Yuuka and Mima."

"That wasn't a question!"

"Well, I'd still like to know where Mima is."

"She's probably travelling, minding her own business. Do I look like I care?"

"Marisa, Mima was your teacher...she taught you Master Spark and your other Spell cards."

"Look...I don't know WHERE she is. So can you just drop it, we gotta figure out if Shinki is responsible for this!" Marisa exclaimed and just walked in.

"Is she okay?" Ven asked.

Reimu shrugged. "Every time I bring up Mima, she gets a little touchy."

"Maybe something happened and she doesn't want to tell anyone." Aria thought.

"Maybe..." Reimu said and they walked into Makai together.

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Wow, this place is kinda...spooky." Aria said.

"That's what we all thought, but Mima didn't care at all." Reimu said. "...Probably because she was a ghost..." She muttered.

"Would you STOP talking about her?!" Marisa exclaimed. "She's gone; she's not coming back, so just STOP."

"Okay, what is your deal? Every time I bring her up, you just get snappy." Reimu said. "And what do you mean she's gone? Did she go on some trip around Gensokyo and not tell you?"

"No, it's not that." Marisa said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I don't think we'll get an answer from her anytime soon." Ven said, as Aria nodded in agreement.

"Marisa, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything!"

"No, I don't. Some things are best left unsaid."

"Damnit Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed. "Why won't you tell me? It's been weeks since we've last heard of Mima, so I'd like to know!"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Marisa yelled, turning to Reimu. "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS!"

"What, brooding?" Reimu asked. "You're the most badass witch in Gensokyo who loves to steal books from Patchy and just loves to tell secrets to me and Alice! So why won't you tell me what happened to Mima? One day she's floating around, chatting things up with everyone, and the next thing everyone knows, she up and disappears! You're the last one who talked to her!"

"It was when it happened..." Marisa muttered.

"What happened? Marisa...i'm trying to figure it out."

"Well why don't you just forget about it?" Marisa glared at her.

"Hello? Is someone here?" A voice asked as they turned to see a woman walking up to them. "Oh, it's you two..."

"Hello, Shinki." Reimu greeted. "We'd like to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Do you, by any chance, know any of these creatures that have been attacking everyone in Gensokyo?" Reimu asked.

"What creatures?"

Reimu sighed. "Well, how should I explain this?" She wondered and just described the creatures.

"It's not just that." Marisa added. "A few days ago, there was a treasure box that almost killed Orin and Utsuho."

Shinki clenched her fists. "Oh, so you go blaming the Goddess of Makai? Hmph, why don't you just go home and forget about it?"

"Wow...someone sounds a little...antagonistic about it." Aria said.

"Yeah, considering she let everyone from Makai have their little fun years ago." Reimu nodded.

"If you think I'm responsible for these creatures, just leave." Shinki ordered. "I have nothing to do with them."

"You know..." Marisa said. "Ever since these creatures arrived, I asked everybody where they were coming from, and according to the Head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion herself, she said that she noticed those creatures coming from Makai when she was taking her nightly walk with Sakuya." She explained.

Shinki's fists clenched. "That vampire...she needs to keep her business elsewhere."

"From what I heard..." Aria said. "I overheard from a friend that these creatures that feed on negativity...and from what Reimu and Marisa said all these years ago...you probably are extremely angry that you lost to these two, someone named Yuuka and..." She glanced at Marisa. "Her..."

"Aha!" Marisa snapped her fingers. "I knew it!"

"So you've been holding a grudge after we defeated you?" Reimu asked. "And now, after all these years, you decide to attack with these...creatures?"

Shinki clenched her fists. "Yes...I have been holding a grudge against you...and I think it's time to take over Gensokyo." She said. "Unversed!" She called out to them as Flood, Thornbites, Bruisers and Hareraisers appeared. "Eliminate them...I got Gensokyo to conquer." She ordered and flew off.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ven and Aria summoned their Keyblades and ran towards the Flood while Marisa took on the Bruisers and Thornbites while Reimu dealt with the Hareraisers. The Flood slashed the two of them, but they blocked and then countered.

A Bruiser punched Marisa, but she quickly flew up. "STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!" She yelled, taking out some Bruisers and Thornbites, and then one Thornbite jumped up and spun around, knocking Marisa away. "Oh, you asked for it."

Several Hareraisers spun around Reimu and then fired lasers at Reimu, but she quickly flew up. "Danmaku users, huh?" She smirked. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!"

Ven used Aerial Slam on a Flood and then Aria slashed it down and then they all finally disappeared after a few minutes of battling.

"Well that's taken care of." Ven said.

"Yeah, but we gotta deal with Shinki!" Marisa exclaimed as they ran off together.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Shinki was in the air, her wings out. "Gensokyo will bow before me." She said, raising her hand up as the whole area went dark. "Now...die..."

Suddenly, a Gungnir flew right towards Shinki with some colorful orbs surrounding it with some lasers next to the orbs, as her eyes widened, forcing her to move out of the way. "Who dares?!"

"Shinki, you have no business here in Gensokyo." A voice said as Shinki looked to see Byakuren and two certain vampires near her.

"Byakuren..." Shinki greeted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out." Marisa said, as she flew up with Reimu. "You KNOW Shinki?"

"We used to be great friends." Byakuren said. "But ever since that day several years ago, we grew apart."

"Wow..." Flandre said. "That's sad."

"Hey, did you sneak out again?" Marisa asked, smiling.

"More like begged until finally I caved in." Remilia muttered. "But after this, she's going right back to her room and staying there."

"Oh shut the hell up." Flandre said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"You think you can stop me?" Shinki asked. "Hmph...i'd love to see you try. Anyone who resists will be destroyed." She then looked down at Aria and Ven. "I'll start with those two, they can't even fly."

Aria and Ven looked at each other and nodded, activating their armor and then using their Keyblade Gliders to get up to their level. "You were saying?" Aria asked.

"Wow, is there anything that Nitori CAN'T make?" Marisa asked.

"Hmph." Shinki glared at them. "I'm not impressed." She said.

**End of the World ~ World's End (Touhou 5: Mystic Square)**

Aria and Ven fired from their gliders, but Shinki quickly dodged and fired simple danmaku at them, but they quickly flew out of the way. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled.

"LIGHT MAGIC: MAGIC MILKY WAY!" Byakuren yelled.

Shinki quickly guided her way through Maze of Love, but got hit by Byakuren's attack, growling under her breath and then ran towards Byakuren and fired more danmaku at her, but she quickly dodged. "Night Sign: Bad Lady Scramble!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Bad lady WHAT?" Aria asked.

"That's what we all said!" Marisa told her. "Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!"

"I'm done playing games..." Shinki said after getting hit by Remilia's random spell card and Marisa's Starlight Typhoon. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, firing lasers at them, but they all easily dodged as Ven and Aria kept firing at Shinki.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DRAGON-SLAYING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled.

Shinki yelled in pain and then glared at them all. "I am NOT...giving up!" She yelled and used her ultimate danmaku attack.

"GREAT MAGIC: DEVIL'S RECITATION!" Byakuren yelled as the lasers and danmaku collided into each other, and then it all exploded, surrounding everyone with smoke.

"Hey Remi, shall we do it?" Flandre asked.

"Way ahead of you!" She smirked. "DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" She yelled while Flandre was long gone as she threw it past Shinki.

"Nice try..." Shinki smirked.

"Oh, that was just a distraction." Remilia said. "Flandre! You're up!"

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled, swinging the Lavatein like a baseball bat at the Gungnir, sending it back towards Shinki as she turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"I won't go down like this!" Shinki exclaimed, but was stopped by Aria's Stopza.

"So long." Aria smirked as they got out of the way...and then the Gungnir impaled her, as she screamed in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

**Toad Town**

"Homerun!" Flandre exclaimed and high fived Remilia and Marisa.

Reimu landed in front of Shinki, as she weakly got up and looked at them all. "You..." Shinki weakly said, wiping blood from her mouth. "Mark my words...I will get you back..." She said and then flew off.

"Why I oughta..." Reimu growled at her.

"Leave her alone, Reimu. She's not worth it." Marisa said.

"She has darkness in her heart." Byakuren said. "The Shinki I used to know is long gone." She sighed.

"Marisa..." Reimu said. "What happened to Mima?"

"I...don't want to talk about it..." Marisa sighed.

"I'll speak for her." Flandre said. "She told me about it."

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They all looked at her. "You see...right when Marisa left Mima's house...she suddenly heard her screaming in pain. She quickly ran in and saw this guy with a mask looking down at Mima. In anger, she tried to attack him, but he left in this portal...and right before Marisa could get Eirin, she simply faded away. Before she did...she told him she always loved her as a daughter before she faded." She explained.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in shock...but Marisa was looking down to the ground, trying to hold back her tears but it did nothing.

"She was my mother all along...and I found out about it right before she faded away...forever." Marisa said.

"Oh my god..." Reimu said. "Marisa...i'm...so sorry." She said and hugged her tightly.

Ven looked at Aria. "Come on, let's go." He said.

"Right." Aria said as they walked back into the forest and then took off without any of them noticing they left.

"Marisa...you have my deepest sympathy." Byakuren said.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**The things you find out when you look up Mima in the Touhou Wiki, no?**

**And since this is before Gensokyo was destroyed...since ya know...backstory! **


	4. Ganon's Castle

**To Gry18: I love your idea!**

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, Terra wasn't over there." Aria said.

"Nope..." Ven said. "Though, I feel bad for that Marisa girl."

"I know." She nodded. "How would you feel if you found out that a friend was your own mother?"

"I'd feel pretty upset." Ven said as Aria nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Terra is down there?" He wondered as they both went down.

**Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

The two of them landed and then their armor disappeared. "So...where are we?" Ven asked.

"Hmm..." Aria looked around. "A volcano, a farm, a dark castle, a broken drawbridge..." She said. "I have no idea where the heck we are."

Suddenly, they heard a horse as they turned to see Epona right in front of them with Link on her back. "Who are you?"

"Ven and Aria." Ven replied.

Link got off of Epona. "I'm Link." He said and then took a good look at them. "Hmm, something tells me you're not from here..."

"Uh, what makes you say that?" Aria asked.

"Your ears...they're not...pointy." He said.

"Uh...skipped a generation?" Ven asked.

"Hmm..." Link folded his arms. "I doubt a generation can skip pointy ears." He muttered and looked at them suspiciously. "Where are you from?"

"Um..." Aria looked at Death Mountain. "From the volcano?"

Link blinked. "I don't believe you..." He said. "Only Goron's live there." He said and took out the Master Sword. "Tell me, where are you really from?"

Ven sweatdropped. "Um, we came from a village..."

"Kakariko?" Link raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall seeing you guys..."

"We were in our rooms a lot...our house burned down and our parents were killed by an evil man." Aria lied.

"That's all I needed to hear." Link put his Master Sword away. "Ganondorf killed your parents, huh?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded. Who's Ganondorf? She thought.

"Alright..." Link nodded. "I was on my way to meet Sheik at the Temple of Time." He said and hopped on Epona. "Want to come with?"

"Sure." Ven nodded as the four of them took off.

**Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

The three of them walked in together as the two of them looked around in amazement. "So, you came." A voice said as they turned to see Sheik walking up to them.

"Yeah." Link nodded.

"You've rescued all of the seven sages...and I assume Rauru told you to come here and look for me." Sheik said as Link nodded again. "You did rescue all of them...but what he didn't tell you is that there's an eighth sage."

"There is?"

"Indeed...and the eighth sage..." Sheik held her hand up, the Triforce appearing in her hand and then transforming into Zelda. "Is me."

**Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Zelda?!" Link exclaimed.

"Who?" Aria asked.

Link turned to them in surprise. "You don't know Princess Zelda?"

"Not really." Ven replied.

"And there's good reason for that." Zelda said. "But, I'm not going to reveal it."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Okay...?"

"Anyways...I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Zelda said. "Hyrule being destroyed after you were sealed for seven years...I never thought Ganondorf would do such a thing. But now, that you're back." She smiled. "We can defeat Ganondorf together!"

"Yeah." Link nodded.

Suddenly, Zelda was trapped in a rupee-like prison, as she screamed. "Zelda!" They all exclaimed and then they all heard laughter.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I am most impressed." A voice said. "You've gotten stronger since our last meeting several years ago. And Zelda, who knew you could evade me for seven years? Well now it's too late, you're coming with me. As for you, kid... you and your kiddy friends are to come to my castle if you ever want to see the princess ever again!" The voice laughed and then Zelda disappeared.

"Who was that?" Ven asked.

"Ganondorf." Link growled under his breath. "Let's go." He said as they ran off.

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Whoa..." Aria said in amazement, looking at Ganondorf's castle.

"Yeesh, that's one HUGE dark castle." Ven stated the obvious.

Link walked forward. "Hmm...there's gotta be an entrance around here somewhere...but where?" He wondered.

_Link! It's Rauru! The six of us are gonna make a bridge that will connect to the castle._ Rauru's voice said to Link as he nodded...and then a bridge appeared in front of them.

"Hello!" Aria exclaimed. "Where did THAT come from?!"

"The sages." Link replied as they walked in.

**Ganondorf's Castle (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Well, this is easy enough." Ven said, looking in the middle of the room. "We just have to go through that, destroy Ganondorf and rescue Zelda." He said as he walked.

"I dunno...it seems a little TOO easy." Aria said, and then seeing Ventus slam RIGHT into a barrier.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "That figures..."

Link looked around. "I thought so, we have to eliminate those beams that are coming out of those rooms." He said and noticed a huge rock in front of a door. "...Hang on a second." He said as he walked over to it and put his hands under it.

"I don't think you can lift that." Ven said.

"I think we need to find something else to remove that." Aria suggested.

"No..." Link said, picking it up. "...We don't."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They both yelled as Link threw it like it was nothing.

"I may look scrawny, but I'm actually pretty strong." He said, and seeing the both of them faint. "...Okay, I guess I'll do this by myself." He muttered.

_Later..._

Both Ven and Aria woke up and then saw the barrier disappear and Link walked up to them. "You should've told us you were strong enough to do that!" Aria told him.

Link chuckled. "Well, I wasn't sure if you would've believed me."

"Riiiight..." Ven rolled his eyes and the trio ran up the stairs, taking care of any Stalfos or Unversed in the way until they came across a locked door.

"You guys ready for this?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Aria nodded as they opened the door, to see Ganondorf playing an organ...and then the Triforce appeared on Zelda's and Link's hands.

Ganondorf stopped playing. "At long last, the pieces of the Triforce are reunited." He turned to the three. "Once I have all three, I will be invincible and no one will stand in my way." He said.

Link took out his Master Sword and then Aria and Ventus summoned their Keyblades. "No one can be truly invincible. There's always a weakness." Aria told him.

"That may be true...but I will be truly invincible and there will be no weakness once I have all three pieces of the Triforce." He said. "Hyrule will bow before me."

"We'll see about that." Link said, gripping his Master Sword.

**Ganondorf Battle (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Ganondorf floated up in the air and smirked at the three as he fired an electric ball right towards Link, but he quickly slashed it back, electrifying Ganondorf and then Link fired a Light Arrow as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground as the trio ran towards the Great King of Evil and slashed him several times before he got up and punched the ground, knocking them all away, and then he did it again to Aria, as she slashed it back.

"Wait a minute..." Ven muttered as he slashed it back, as it hit Ganondorf and then Link fired another Light Arrow. "Wouldn't this be much faster if we used a Thundaga spell?"

Aria thought about it. "...Maybe?" She wondered as they slashed Ganondorf multiple times and then jumped back from a shockwave. "THUNDAGA!"

Ganondorf was stunned and yelled in pain and then Link fired a Light Arrow, and then Ganondorf went down. "...Huh, I guess that works too." He said as they went to him and slashed him several times before he finally screamed in pain.

"You..." Ganondorf looked at Link. "You're...better than I thought you were...same goes for those...Keyblade kids..." He said and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"A Keyblade?" Link tilted his head.

Zelda appeared near them and looked at Ganondorf. "What a pitiful man." She muttered. "Even Light Arrows can pierce the strongest darkness."

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled. "Hey, what the heck is going on?!" Ven exclaimed.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Ganondorf is bringing down his castle, planning to take us down with him!" Zelda exclaimed. "We need to hurry, come on!" She exclaimed as the four of them ran off together.

They ran out of the castle a few minutes later and then they saw the castle collapsing in front of them. "Well, I guess that's that then." Aria said.

"Right." Link nodded as they turned around...but then they heard something.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

"I dunno..." Link replied and turned to Zelda. "Stay there; we'll go check it out."

"Alright." Zelda nodded as the three of them walked over to the debris...and then suddenly Ganondorf launched himself out of the wreckage and glared at the three of them, showing off his Triforce of Power before transforming into into Ganon.

**Last Battle (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Ganon took out two swords and slashed Link, as he tried to block but his sword went flying and landed right near Zelda. "Ah great..." Link muttered, looking at the monstrous pig before them.

"Okay, I'm officially scared of pigs." Ven said, looking at Ganon's monstrous size.

"We need to defeat this thing some way or another." Aria said. "Let's do it!"

Ven and Aria both ran towards Ganon, but he easily slashed them away like they were nothing and then he walked over to Link. "Ow..." Ven rubbed his head.

"Link's in trouble!" Aria exclaimed and then noticed a rock near her. "Leave him alone!" She ordered and threw it towards Ganon as it hit his head and then he turned to see Aria, slowly walking up to her.

"Nice going, genius...you're gonna get us both killed!" Ven exclaimed as they dived out of the way and then Aria noticed Ganon's tail.

_I wonder..._ Aria thought. "Hey Link! Can you get this walking pork factory's attention? I want to try something."

"Okay, but I'm not sure where you're going with this." Link said. "HEY GANON!" He yelled, getting his attention. "YOU ARE SO UGLY; I BET YOUR MOM DOESN'T KISS YOU GOODNIGHT!" He taunted as Ganon quickly walked over to him.

"That's the best insult you got?" Zelda asked him.

"Well, to be honest...I told that to Mido all the time. It's the best insult I got." He explained and then dodged a swing from him, and then Ganon roared in pain as Aria slashed the tail several times.

"I thought so." She said and then jumped back. "The tail is the weak spot."

"Really? How'd you know that?" Ven asked.

"That tail is glowing, so I was curious to see if it was his weak spot or not." She replied.

"Nice." Ven nodded. "Well, you know what they say...the bigger they are..."

"The harder they'll fall." Aria smirked as she used Thundaga to grab Ganon's attention and then he walked over to slash her, but she backflipped, and then Ven used Ars Arcanum on the tail, hearing him roar in pain.

"Hmm..." Link thought and pulled out a bomb. "BOMBS AWAY!" He yelled and threw it, hitting Ganon's tail before he could turn around. "Bullseye." He said.

Ganon walked over to Link and tried to slash, but he jumped to the side and then Ven ran towards him and then jumped up and slashed down, and Ganon roared in pain. "You'd think he'd learn right now." Aria said.

"Bad guys never learn." Ven said, and then Ganon collapsed on one knee. "Did we win?"

"No." Zelda said, as part of the fire barrier disappeared. "He's not done yet, but now's the time to grab your sword, Link!"

"Way ahead of you." Link said as he ran over to grab it, then he returned and slashed the tail before Ganon could get back up and then he got up and slashed Ven to a destroyed wall.

Ven got up, using Curaga. "You know what'd be more terrifying than a pig with swords?"

"What?" Aria asked, dodging Ganon's slashing.

"A pig with swords AND lasers."

"Oh my god..." Aria sweatdropped. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Luckily, he doesn't." Link said. "Otherwise, I'd be using my Mirror Shield on this brute..." He muttered and then fired a Light Arrow on Ganon's forehead, roaring in pain and then Aria used Zantetsuken on the tail while he was stunned.

Ganon fell to the ground, glaring at all three...and then a light beam hit Ganon as they turned to see Zelda firing said beam. "I'm using my power to weaken him." She said and then fell on one knee. "Finish him!" She ordered as Link nodded and dealt the final blow...then impaling Ganon's snout, forcing the gigantic pig to roar in pain. "Sages! Do it!" Zelda ordered.

"You heard the princess!" Rauru ordered. "Let's seal him!" He exclaimed as he, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru used their power to seal up Ganondorf forever.

**Zelda**

"Well, we did it." Link said.

"Yeah." Aria nodded.

"Link...please give me the Ocarina of Time." Zelda requested.

"Huh?" Link turned to her. "Why?"

"So you can return to your original time, to gain all the time that you lost ever since you picked up the Master Sword." Zelda explained and then played the Prelude to Light, as Link was transported off to the Temple of Time.

"Uh..." Aria blinked. "What just happened? Why did you do that?"

"Ever since Link picked up the Master Sword...Hyrule was what it became. You saw it when you came to our world."

"WHAT?!" Ven yelled. "HOW DID YOU...?!"

"When I was younger, my father used to tell me stories that the stars that hang in the sky were other worlds and I believed him." She explained. "That and you don't have Hyrulian ears unlike us." She said.

"Oh..." Aria blinked.

"But don't worry." Zelda smiled. "Your secret stays with me." She said. "It's a promise."

"Alright..." Ven nodded, and then Aria's Keyblade went from Wayward Wind, to the Master Oathkeeper.

"Whoa!" Aria exclaimed, looking at it.

"The Master Oathkeeper." Zelda said. "My father told me that there was a Keyblade that looks just like that."

"Wow." Ven said in amazement.

"Well, we'll be going now." Aria said, activating their armor.

"Farewell, Aria...and Ventus." Zelda waved as Aria and Ven took off.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Even though Zelda isn't a Princess of Heart, I wanted to do an Ocarina of Time Hyrule world in this story.**

**And i'm sorry for not posting last night, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 needed my attention.**


	5. Sailor Scouts

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's strange..." Aria said. "We're supposed to keep the other world's a secret, and yet...Zelda knew all along."

"The way she said it..." Ven thought out loud. "I wonder if her father was a Keyblade Weilder if he knew about the other worlds."

"Maybe...?" Aria thought about it before they came across a new world. "We have another world coming up!"

"Yeah, I see it." He said as they went to the world together.

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

They landed near some trees and got out. "So we're in a city." Ven said. "Wonder what's going on?"

"I dunno." Aria replied. "Do you think I know what city we're in?"

Ven shrugged. "Well we can ask the townsfolk where we are."

"Good idea." She nodded as they walked around together...but before they could get anywhere...Flood, Spiderchests, Archravens, and Scrapper Unversed surrounded them. "Well, not saying I wasn't expecting them to show up." Aria said, as they summoned their Keyblades.

"Let's do it." Ven said as they began attacking the Unversed, but as they kept destroying them, more of them kept on coming.

"Oi..." Aria muttered. "There's too many of them!"

"Alright, I'd like to go to the Unversed complain box and complain considering there's too many of 'em!" Ven exclaimed. "...If there IS one."

"I'd complain too." Aria said, using Firaga.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" A voice suddenly yelled.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Another yelled.

"JUPITER THUNDERBOLT!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

They all turned to the source of the voices and the Unversed were quickly eliminated. "What the heck?" Aria wondered, seeing four girls walking up to them.

"You okay?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ven replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sailor Mercury, this is Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus." She introduced.

"I'm Ven, and this is Aria." Ven introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Mercury smiled.

"Okay, seriously..." Mars turned her head. "Where the heck is Sailor Moon?"

"Good question..." Jupiter said. "You'd think she'd be here by now."

"She's probably playing video games again." Venus sighed. "You know her."

"There's tons of creatures here! There's no time to play video games!" Mercury exclaimed.

"To her house? I bet Luna's scolding her again." Jupiter suggested as they nodded and took off.

Mercury turned to the two. "Hey, want to come with us?"

"Uh, sure." Aria nodded as they ran off together...but when they got to Sailor Moon's house...they were looking at it in shock and horror. Sailor Moon's house...was a wreck.

"Oh no..." Sailor Mercury said in horror, covering her mouth.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mars asked.

"Those creatures, I'm sure of it." Venus clenched her fists.

"Someone has released her heart." A voice said as they turned to see a certain hag walking up to them. "And made quite a mess by the looks of things." She said.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Who are you?" Mars demanded.

"I am Maleficent." She replied.

Aria's clenched her fists. "Did you steal Sailor Moon's heart and her house a mess?" She asked.

"Oh no, I did no such thing. For you see, Queen Beryl went to my world and asked me to dispose of the Sailor Scouts. I agreed...and then I disposed of her for she was too weak."

"You took down Queen Beryl?!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Indeed, I did. It was her final request ever since you defeated her." She explained.

"And so you came to this world..." Aria summoned Master Oathkeeper while Ventus summoned Wayward Wind. "AND STOLE HER HEART?!" She yelled as they ran to Maleficent and slashed her, but she teleported away and was right in front of Sailor Moon's doorstep.

"Ah, the Keyblades...you must be Aria and Ventus."

"Huh?! How do you know about us...and the Keyblades?!" Ven asked.

"My powers ensure I'd know the key to bringing me hearts." She replied. "Terra gave me a demonstration."

"Terra?" Ven asked.

"He was here?!" Aria asked.

Mercury clenched her fists. "I met that guy...he asked me where Serena was...I told him she was probably in her home, doing homework, I didn't know he'd..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not your fault." Mars said. "You didn't know he would do something like that."

"You are correct. It was he that stole Sailor Moon's heart." Maleficent said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Aria yelled and got in their battle positions, the Sailor Scouts doing the same thing.

"I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems I have no choice!" She exclaimed.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Thunder!" Maleficent yelled, firing a lightning bolt at them, but Jupiter fired her own lightning bolt at Maleficent, as the bolts connected and caused an explosion as Aria and Ven ran towards her and slashed her, but she teleported away and hit Mercury with her staff.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury yelled as Maleficent was trapped and then Aria used Strike Raid on her and then Ven used Thundaga.

"AKURYO...TAISAN!" Mars yelled, as Maleficent yelled in pain.

"Thunder!" She yelled again, but Jupiter fired another bolt to counter the lightning bolt and then Venus jumped up.

"VENUS POWER, LOVE CRESCENT SHOWER!" Venus yelled, and then Maleficent fired a couple of fireballs, but Ven and Aria both used Reflega to reflect them back to her.

"FLOWER HURRICANE!" Jupiter yelled.

Maleficent stopped moving. "Wh-what is this?" She asked. "I can't move!"

"Let's finish her off." Aria said as they all agreed as they ran to the immobilized Maleficent. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, using Ragnarock on her, and then Ven used Zantetsuken on her.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Jupiter yelled.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury yelled.

"VENUS LOVE: MEGATON SHOWER!"

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Mars yelled, dealing the final blow to Maleficent, as she fell to the ground in defeat.

"There's NO way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Aria exclaimed.

**Villains of a Sort**

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent asked, getting up. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He...did?" Ven asked.

"Ven, Aria! Don't be fooled!" A voice exclaimed as they all turned to see Aqua walking up to them.

"Aqua!" Aria exclaimed.

"Terra would never do that." Aqua said. "You know that as well as I do."

**Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Yeah." Ven nodded.

"Ah, the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets to another's heart." Maleficent said. "I'm sure you'll agree...Ventus, Aria, Aqua...and the Sailor Scouts."

They growled under their breath while glaring at Maleficent, and then Aqua turned to Ven and Aria. "The Master sent me. Ven, Aria...let's go home."

"But Terra..." Aria tried to say.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua told her.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person." The masked boy's voice echoed in Ven and Aria's head.

"Sorry Aqua..." Aria looked away. "But...we can't go with you."

"What?"

"It's just...we have to find him before it's too late!" Ven told her as the two of them ran off.

"Ven, Aria!" Aqua tried to stop them, but they were long gone.

I think it's already too late... Mars thought.

"I see you, too, wield a Keyblade." Maleficent said, as Aqua turned to her.

**Villains of a Sort**

"How do YOU know about the Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"A source of power...a key that that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." She explained.

Aqua's eyes widened. "So...Terra...he really..."

"Yes. Now, my dear, would you like to assist me, as well?"

Aqua glared at her. "NEVER!" She yelled, getting into a battle position.

"I see, Xehanort was right. You are a most stubborn girl."

"Master Xehanort? How do you-"

"Forget about this Xehanort guy." Mars said, as they got in battle positions. "It seems like she's ready for round two."

Aqua growled under her breath. "Maleficent...what did Master Xehanort tell you?"

"Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift of obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for him." She said.

"Terra would NEVER do anything to help you!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself."

"Stop lying!" Aqua ordered, as they all got ready.

"See for yourself...ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!" Maleficent yelled, transforming into her dragon form.

**The Encounter**

Maleficent breathed fire at all of them, but they quickly dodged as Aqua quickly ran to the dragon and used Blizzaga, but Maleficent jumped out of the way...and destroyed the house even more, and Sailor Moon's body rolled out of the debris and stopped near some grass. "Serena!" Mercury exclaimed.

"We'll take it from here." Jupiter said as she and Mars were by Aqua's side. "You two go get her." She ordered as Venus and Mercury nodded and they ran to her side.

"THUNDER!" Aqua yelled as Jupiter used her thunder to add on to the Thundaga's power and electrocuted Maleficent immensely, and then Maleficent slammed her dragon feet to the ground, shaking the entire area and knocking down several trees.

"Come on, Serena..." Mercury said after getting her safe from the battle. "Wake up!" She exclaimed. "You're our friend! It won't be the same without you!" She exclaimed.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter yelled, unleashing electricity on the dragon, and then quickly dodged Maleficent's flames, but none of them were ready for Maleficent to whack them with her tail, knocking them away.

"Heal!" Aqua exclaimed, using Curaga on the three of them.

"Thanks." Mars said. "MARS SNAKE FIRE!" She yelled, and then Aqua used Blizzaga Pursuit on Maleficent, followed by Ars Arcanum.

Maleficent kicked Aqua away. "Aqua!" Mars exclaimed and then was kicked to a wall and then Jupiter was slammed by Maleficent's tail.

Aqua got up and used Curaga on all of them again. "Come on...together we can defeat her."

"But no matter how many times we connect our attacks, she just shrugs it off!" Mars exclaimed.

"Then maybe you need some help!" A voice exclaimed as Mars' and Jupiter's eyes widened. "MOON...TIARA...ACTION!"

Suddenly, a tiara slammed RIGHT into Maleficent's chest and stayed there, as Maleficent roared in pain and then fell to the ground and disappeared, as Maleficent was just lying on the ground, as her old self.

**Lumiose City**

Aqua turned to see Sailor Moon standing right there, her arm stretched out as she was the one that threw the tiara. "Whoa." Aqua said in amazement.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon smiled, doing her famous pose before picking up her tiara.

"B-but..." Maleficent weakly got up. "I don't understand...Terra took your heart..."

"True...that boy did." Sailor Moon said. "But, if there's one thing that you do not understand is love, friendship and pure hearts." She explained. "It wasn't just Mercury and Venus that woke me up, it was all of my friends. They called me back."

Aqua smiled and then turned to Maleficent. "You don't know a thing about love, friendship or pure hearts."

Maleficent growled under her breath. "Mark my words..." She turned to all of them. "One of these days, I WILL get you back." She muttered. "And on that day, you will bow to darkness!" She yelled and then disappeared into her fiery portal.

"Not unless we stop you." Sailor Moon said and she turned to the group and just group hugged them.

Aqua smiled at them and then looked to the sky. "Terra...stay strong for me." She said.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Originally, I was going to have Queen Beryl in here and have Ven, Aria and Aqua battle her...but then I got to thinking "You know, Maleficent needs to make an appearance." And thus, I replaced Beryl with Maleficent.**


	6. Meet Mickey and Reunion

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Terra couldn't..." Aria muttered. "He just couldn't..."

"I don't believe that Maleficent hag either." Ven said. "Still, would he really do that?" He wondered.

"I have no idea." She muttered and then suddenly, the masked boy flew right near them. "Him again!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get him." Ven said as they chased after him.

They landed and looked around. "Where is he?" Aria asked as they both looked until they noticed him behind them as they turned around.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Alright, what did you mean about Terra being a different person?" Ven asked.

"Exactly what I said, idiot." He replied, walking up to them. "The Terra you both know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing we've ever heard!" Aria exclaimed.

"Stupid, or true." He said, and then summoned a Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?!" Ven exclaimed in shock as they summoned their Keyblades as well.

"Good...let's see what you're made of." He said as they both ran towards him...but a few seconds later, he slashed them away as if they were nothing and he walked towards them. "Hmph, that all you got? Man, you guys are worthless."

Aria tried to get up, but couldn't, glaring at him. "I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." He said as he aimed his Keyblade and charged up a Firaga spell...and then fired it at the twins.

It exploded on contact, as he looked to see them gone. "Don't worry, you guys are safe." A voice said as he turned to see Mickey using Curaga on Aria and Ven and then he glared at the boy. "Tell me where you got that!" He ordered. "Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around!" He got in a battle position. "Here, we're show ya!"

"We will together." Aria said as she and Ven got in battle positions next to Mickey.

**Enter the Darkness (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

The trio ran towards the boy and slashed him, but he quickly jumped back. "Pathetic." He said and slashed them with ease, but Aria used Thundaga on him while Ven used Triple Firaga and Mickey using Strike Raid on him.

The boy appeared behind Aria and kicked her in the back, then running to slash her, but she recovered and used Sonic Blade before he could even dodge and then Ven used Ragnarock on him after Aria used Sonic Blade and then Mickey slashed him a couple of times before jumping back to avoid a counter.

"Hmph...you guys are improving...but it's only because of that mouse." He said and then quickly used a Firaga on them, but Aria used Reflega to knock it back towards him, and then Ven used Zantetsuken on him, then using Aerial Slam where Mickey and Aria jumped up and slashed him down, causing him to yell in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

He got up. "Hmph, you win." He said and opened up a portal. "Consider yourselves on probation." He said and walked in.

"Probation...for what?" Aria wondered.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Thanks for before, by the way. We owe ya." Ven thanked. "The name's Ventus and this is my twin sister, Aria. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey!" He greeted.

Aria knelt down to him. "I see you've got a Keyblade."

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." He said. "He found out the worlds are in trouble, and I sorta took off without tellin' him."

"Well that makes the three of us." Aria giggled. "We ran off too." She said. "I was originally going to retrieve my brother so we can go home, but it turns out exploring worlds is just so much fun." She said.

"Told ya." Ven chuckled.

Mickey reached in his pocket and pulled out a strange object. "All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least, I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where...it just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to." He sighed and then looked at them. "But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here."

Ven and Aria laughed. "Ya know, it might not be an accident." Mickey said. "Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to something." He said as they looked at it together...and then suddenly the whole thing lit up, blinding them as they all disappeared.

**Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aria woke up near a wall and rubbed her head. "Agh...that was weird..." She muttered and looked around. "Where am I?" She wondered and walked around.

"Ven?" She called out to him. "Hmm, I guess he's not here." She said and then walked around, looking around Radiant Garden. "Sure is a cool place though." She said, and then suddenly she saw a young boy running off with some Flood Unversed chasing him. "Oh come on, why are they attacking that boy?" She asked, summoning Master Oathkeeper.

"G-get away!" He exclaimed in horror, but several lightning bolts hit the Unversed as they disappeared. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Aria asked, putting her Keyblade away.

"I am now." He smiled.

"Well that's good." She said. "What's your name?"

"Ienzo." He replied and gently hugged Aria. "Thank you for saving me." He said and then ran off.

"Uh, yeah...just be careful!" She warned, but Ienzo was long gone. "Kids..." She giggled. "Always adventurous." She said and walked off, accidentally bumping into a teenage boy. "Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm oka-" She stopped herself and looked at him._ Holy crap...this guy is CUTE!_

"Uh..." he tilted his head. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, snapping out of it. "Just had a headache." She lied.

"I see...by the way, have you seen this kid named Lea?"

"No...? Why?"

"He probably wandered off again." He muttered. "Right when I was going to buy some ice cream..." He said. "I'm Isa."

"Aria." She introduced. "What does this Lea kid look like?"

"He has red spiky hair, you can't miss him. He's cocky, arrogant...he always says 'Got it memorized' all the time. He'll stick out."

"Okay, if I find him, I'll try to let you know." She said.

"Alright, see you later." He said and walked off.

"That kid is totally cute..." She said out loud while blushing and immediately shook the thoughts out. "No...I'm only interested in Terra." She said and walked off.

She continued to walk around. "Hmm, if I knew where Ven was...i'd figure it out. How hard is it to lose a twin brother?" She thought out loud and hearing a little girl screaming and several Flood chasing after her. "Oh no." She said and ran to the girl, and was soon joined up by Aqua. "Aqua?!"

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Aria? Where's Ven?"

"I have no idea, but right now, we need to save that little girl!" Aria exclaimed as Aqua nodded.

The little girl was cornered to a wall as the Flood glared at her, but she quickly ran off and hid behind Aria and Aqua. This light... Aria thought. I can feel it from her.

The Flood went over to them. "Agh, we can't fight like this." Aqua growled under her breath.

"We have to try..." Aria muttered, but then suddenly Mickey landed in front of them and slashed a Flood that lunged right towards them. "Mickey!"

Aqua looked at Mickey. "Uh, why do you have a Keyblade?" She asked.

"No time for that." Mickey said. "You two get the girl somewhere safe! I'll handle this!" He exclaimed as Aria picked the girl up and they ran off as Mickey glared at the Unversed, and then noticed Aria and Aqua near him.

"We're doing this together." Aria said.

Mickey nodded. "Alright, stay sharp!" He ordered.

"Right!" They both nodded.

_One Unversed sweep later..._

**Radiant Garden**

"That takes care of them." Aria said as the little girl walked up to them, holding flowers in her hands.

Aqua turned to Mickey. "I'm Aqua, I train under Master Eraqus." She looked at Aria. "...Both of us." She corrected herself.

"I used to be the apprentice of Yen Sid." Mickey said. "Though I've been training some more with him." He said. "Hey, let's join forces." He said, and then something on his chest glowed. "Uh oh, not again!" He exclaimed and then took off.

"Hey!" The girl walked over to them as they turned to her. "These are for you." She smiled and gave them to Aria and Aqua.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh, these are so pretty!" Aria exclaimed, taking one white flower and sticking it in her hair. "You're so sweet." She smiled.

"Thanks!" She giggled. "I'm Kairi! Who are you two?" She happily asked.

"I'm Aqua, and this is Aria." Aqua smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Kairi...about your light-"

"Kairi!" A voice called out to her as they turned to the source of the voice. "You coming, dear?"

"Coming, grandma!" Kairi smiled.

"Wait, Kairi." Aqua said as Kairi turned to her, and then she gently touched her chest. "I cast a magic spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

Kairi smiled at her. "Thanks!" She smiled and then hugged them both. "Thank you so much for saving me." She said and then ran off.

"There you are, child." Kairi's grandma said with a smile. "It's time to go."

"Kay!" Kairi nodded. "Oh!" She turned to Aqua and Aria. "Bye!" She waved as she walked over with her grandmother.

"Cute kid." Aria smiled.

"Yeah." Aqua nodded and then suddenly they saw an Unversed body of sorts floating off. "What the?"

"Unversed..." Aria growled under her breath as they chased after it.

The body stopped as they glared at it. "Aqua! Aria!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Terra running up to them.

"Hey!" Ven's voice called out to them and ran up to them, and then suddenly arms and a head appeared on the body, and then legs. It was an Unversed version of Guard Armor.

"Let's take it out together." Terra said as they all nodded, getting in battle positions.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

The Trinity Armor flew up to them and proceeded to punch them, but they quickly dodge rolled out of the way as Aqua used Triple Firaga, Terra using Strike Raid, Aria using Blizzaga Pursuit and Ven used Ars Arcanum, and then it punched them really hard.

"Heal!" Aria yelled, using Curaga on the four of them and then she used Strike Raid...and when the Keyblade went through the Trinity Armor, it broke in three pieces. "What the?!"

"Well this just got more interesting." Terra said, using Thundaga and then slashed the body multiple times while the girls were going for the arms.

"Sure...leave me with the head." Ven muttered as he used Thundaga on the head, but he kept missing.

"FIRE!" Both girls yelled as they took on the arms while Terra took on the body with no problem at all.

"This will finish you!" Terra exclaimed, using Zantetsuken on the body, immediately eliminating it.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Aria yelled, using Ragnarock as Aqua used Triple Firaga through the Ragnarock and they both eliminated the arms.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Ven yelled in annoyance and used Graviga to pull the head down as they all ran towards the head and slashed through it all the same time, eliminating it.

**Radiant Garden**

"We make a good team." Aqua said.

"Sure do!" Ven smiled. "Oh! This duck named Scrooge McDuck gave me these." He said, handing three of them out. "They're lifetime passes to Disney Town." He explained.

"Cool." Aria said.

"Well..." Terra said, putting his Keyblade away. "You two need to head home...we've got a dangerous task ahead of us."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Aqua said. "What task is this? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We've been to the same worlds and I've seen the aftermath." She said. "I'm not so sure about this." She looked at Terra. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua!" Aria exclaimed. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" He asked. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only-" Aqua looked away.

"Aqua..." Ven looked at her in shock.

"I get it." Terra muttered and walked away.

"Terra!" Ven tried to run to him.

"Just stay put!" Terra ordered without even looking at him. "I'm on my own now, alright?" He asked coldly.

"Terra! Please listen!" Aqua told him. "The master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." But Terra didn't listen to her, he kept on walking.

"You're awful, Aqua..." Ven told her.

"So now you both know the truth." Aqua told the both of them as Aria's and Ven's eyes widened. "But the Master loves Terra, and you both know that too."

Aria looked at her. "Were you also 'ordered' to take us home?"

Aqua sighed. "Aqua, Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you're letting it get to your head." Ven said and looked at Aria. "Let's go find Terra together."

"No..." Aria wiped the tears from her eyes and activated her armor. "I need some time to think. I'll meet you at Disney Town." She said and took off.

"Aria!" Aqua exclaimed but she was long gone. "What's with you?" She wondered.

Ven sighed. "I think I know why she left..." He muttered, finally connecting the dots, and then ran off to go get Terra, while Aqua sighed sadly.

"This is just awful..." She muttered and walked away.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And thus...Aria is on her own while Ven goes to find Terra... this whole darkness thing is tearing them apart...**


	7. Little Fairies

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aria sighed. "Terra...he wouldn't..." She muttered. "Why would he do something so terrible?" She asked herself.

He's a good man, sure he has trouble keeping his darkness in check, but...he'd never go as far as steal Sailor Moon's heart. She thought to herself.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the Disney Town pass. "Lifetime pass to Disney Town, huh?" She thought. "Maybe I'll go there and check it out." She said.

Suddenly, something slammed right into her. "Huh?" She turned her head to see an Archraven with a Wild Bruiser on top of it, as the Wild Bruiser punched the Keyblade Glider. "Hey! Watch where you're punching, you moron!" She exclaimed and slammed into the Unversed.

The Unversed recovered and rammed into her again from the side, and then the Wild Bruiser kept punching her, but she ducked and moved on the Keyblade Glider. "Of all the times to battle you guys, why here?" She asked them as she punched the Wild Bruiser, but it grabbed her fist and then punched her Keyblade Glider again, taking her off-course and she flew towards a world, then the Unversed followed her.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Aria screamed as she landed in the water, and then the Archraven and Wild Bruiser landed and looked at her coming up for air, her armor gone, then she saw the two Unversed laughing. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?" She glared and got out of the water. "We'll see who's laughing now!" She exclaimed as she summoned her wet Keyblade. "THUNDER!" She yelled, using Thundaga and electrocuting them, then using Zantetsuken on them to finish them off.

"That's what you get for attacking me!" She exclaimed and then looked around. "Okay, where am I?" She wondered and then felt for her pocket. "Hey wait a minute..." She muttered and looked at the water. Her pass for Disney Town had sunk to the bottom, causing her to sweatdrop. "Well, it's long gone now..." She muttered and then walked around.

"Okay, I need to ask where the heck I am." She said and then walked over to a woman walking out of a store. "Excuse me."

"Hmm?" She turned to her.

"Do you know where I am? I came from a town far away and I seem to have stumbled upon this town, but I have no idea what this place is called." She lied.

"Oh, you're in Magnolia!"

"Mag...nolia?"

"Mhm. It's the best town in Fiore and there's this guild called Fairy Tail. Have you heard of it?"

"Fairy Tail? No, not really." She replied.

"Well, their guild is right over there, you can't miss it." She pointed to the distance.

"Okay, I'll go check it out then." She nodded and then walked away.

"Oh, by the way..." She called to her. "What town are you from?"

Aria froze. Crap, I have to think of something quick! She thought and it came to her. Well, not sure if this is actually a town, but I'll give it a shot. She turned to the woman. "Um...Brago."

The woman gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh you poor thing...I never thought you were a survivor from that beast's attack." She said and then walked away.

"Huh?" She looked at the woman in confusion. "What beast? Is she talking about an Unversed?" She wondered. "Surely, Unversed couldn't pull off like destroying a whole town." She said to herself and walked over to the guild.

When she got to the guild, she looked at it. "Whoa...pretty cool guild." She said in amazement. "I wonder how it looks on the inside?" She wondered and as soon as she walked to the door, she heard a crash. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a huge Unversed burst through the wall and in its tentacles, it held Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman and the other kids. "LET GO OF US, YOU WEIRD THING!" Natsu yelled, attempting to punch it but it quickly took off.

"Did that Unversed...held the kids hostage?" Aria asked in shock. "I have to help them...but I need to see if anyone's okay in the guild." She said as she ran through the hole, seeing several adults down on the ground. "Oh geez..." She said.

"Ugh..." Macao muttered as he got up. "Well that happened..."

"Tell me about it." Wakaba muttered. "That thing came out of nowhere..."

Makarov stood up and shook his head. "Wait a damn second..." He said and his eyes widened. "THAT STUPID MONSTER KIDNAPPED THOSE KIDS!" He yelled.

"Um...excuse me..." Aria caught their attention. "What happened here?"

'We were just minding out own business when that thing came out of nowhere and wrecked this place! And to top it all off, it kidnapped the kids." Makarov explained.

"Maybe I can go save them." Aria said.

"We'll go with you." Macao said. "After all, you could get hurt over there, so we'll back you up."

"Actually, I'll keep her company." A voice said as they turned to see Gildarts walking up to them.

"Ah, Gildarts." Makarov greeted. "You'll go with...um...i'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Aria."

"Gildarts, you'll go with Aria to defeat that monster, the three of us will try and get this place back up and running." Makarov said. "Actually, I'll go with you too. NO ONE gets away with kidnapping my family!" He exclaimed as he ran off.

"So, where did that thing go?" Gildarts asked.

"It went that way." Aria replied. "I was about to walk in when I noticed that creature coming out and taking off in that direction."

"Into the forest, huh?" Makarov asked. "Alright, let's go." He said as they ran off together.

As soon as they got into the forest, they saw the monstrous Unversed before them, holding each child hostage. "You better release them if you know what's good for you." Makarov said in a threatening voice, but the Unversed responded by whacking him with a tentacle to a tree...which sadly knocked him out since he was knocked in the head.

"Master Makarov!" Erza exclaimed, struggling to break free. "C-can't break...free!"

Gildarts sighed. "I guess it's just you and me, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Aria told him, but summoned her Keyblade...while Gildarts stood perfectly still, glaring at the Unversed.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Aria ran towards the Unversed and slashed it, but then it retaliated by slamming some free tentacles on her, but she quickly backflipped and used Firaga on it, as it writhed in pain when it hit it.

Gildarts ran towards the Unversed and did one simple punch, knocking it away while knocking down several trees in the process. "Holy crap..." Aria said in shock.

"HEY! WE'RE STILL IN IT'S GRASP, YA KNOW!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry...I can never learn to hold back." Gildarts said.

Aria facepalmed and then ran towards the Unversed, using Strike Raid to break Cana, Levy, Natsu, and Erza free. "You gotta aim at the tentacles first."

"Right...I knew that." Gildarts said and held out his hand, some sort of net coming out of his palm and it went to the other tentacles and then it went through and then suddenly, the tentacles broke in pieces as Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray and the rest were broke free. "Alright, stand back kids...now we'll show this thing who's boss."

The Unversed glared at them all and then suddenly breathed fire, but thankfully they all dodged. "IT CAN BREATHE FIRE?!" Gray yelled.

"Well, this might get more complicated." Aria said as she and Gildarts ran to the Unversed, dodging the flames and then she used Triple Blizzaga, then Gildarts used a one-two punch, sending it flying to a mountain wall. "Or maybe not."

The Unversed got up and swung its tentacles, Aria jumped back but Gildarts grabbed the tentacles. "This is for kidnapping the children." He said as he pulled it back and used a mighty uppercut, sending the Unversed creature away and...amazingly, out of the world.

"Well, that's not coming back anytime soon." Aria said.

**Toad Town**

"You were so amazing." Erza said. "I want to be like you." She said, looking at Aria.

"You do?" Aria looked at her in surprise. "Well...okay...I guess." She said.

One trip back to the guild later...

"You okay, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Makarov replied. "Still, I wasn't thinking it'd attack so suddenly." He muttered.

Aria looked around the guild, as everyone was resuming what they were doing as if nothing happened. Sure is an amazing guild, I wish I was a part of it. She thought and then walked away.

"Wait." Makarov said, forcing Aria to stop as she turned to her. "Thank you for saving the future generation of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, no problem." She said as she turned around again.

"I'm not finished yet." He stopped her again and walked up to her, holding some sort of stamp. "How would you like to be a member of our guild?" He offered.

Aria's eyes widened in surprise as Makarov gently took her hand and then stamped her hand, the Fairy Tail mark...which was yellow was on her hand. "Oh...thanks." She said in amazement.

Makarov nodded. "So, where are you headed?"

"Um, I'm off to find a friend." She replied.

"Alright, we won't stop ya. But if you ever feel the need to come back, we'll be welcoming you with open arms." He said.

Aria smiled. "Alright." She nodded and then ran off. "I can't believe it, I'm part of the guild now. That's so freaking awesome!" She exclaimed and kept on running. "But now, I need to find my brother." She said. "I bet he's looking for me." She said as she activated her armor while no one was looking and took off in her Keyblade Glider.

However, before she could get out of the world...she heard screaming. "Huh?" She looked down to see little Lucy being taken by some Flood Unversed. "Oh, I don't think so." She said as she landed, took off her armor and then ran to Lucy. "Hang on! I'll save you!" She exclaimed as she used Stopza on the Flood and then slashing them away, finishing them off with a Thundaga.

"You okay?" She asked, reaching her hand out to her.

"I am now." Lucy smiled and then gently hugged her, as she returned the hug.

**Zelda's Lullaby (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Lucy!" A voice exclaimed as they both looked to see Lucy's parents running up to them. "Are you okay, dear?" Layla asked her.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, why did I ever yell at you?" Jude asked and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry that I ruined your present..."

Lucy looked to her dad in surprise and then smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "It's okay." She said and hugged him, and then Layla hugged Jude and Lucy.

"Aww..." Aria smiled. "Family bonding." She giggled as she walked away.

"Thank you...for saving our daughter." Jude told her as she was walking away.

Aria turned her head. "No problem." She smiled and walked away, turning her head again to see the Heartfilia family walking away together. "Alright, now I need to go find Ven." She said, and then suddenly...she glowed. "What now?" She wondered and then disappeared.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Whoa...WHOA!" She yelled, almost falling off the rock and landing in the water. "Where am I?" She wondered and then turned to see a huge tree. "Oh my god...that is one HUGE tree!" She exclaimed.

She then started to walk, looking around at the various creatures and scenery. "Sure is a cool island, if I knew where the heck I am..." She said.

Eventually, she came across a grave. "Funny...it's like I knew where to go." She said and then suddenly, the grave glowed while her Fairy Tail mark glowed until a girl came out of the grave. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, not sure whether to summon her Keyblade or not.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Don't be alarmed." She said. "I come in peace."

"Okay..." Aria said, getting less tense. "So uh...where am I?"

"Tenrou Island." She replied. "And I'm Mavis, the guild's first master."

"Oh..." Aria said, and then blushing in embarrassment and then bowed down. "I'm sorry...I didn't even know..."

Mavis giggled. "It's alright." She smiled as Aria stood up. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Uh...no."

"Thought so." She said. "When you first came to our world, I could sense something wrong."

"You...did?"

"Of course." She nodded. "You can't help but feel sadness because of your friend, right?"

"Wh-what?! H-how did you...?!"

"I'm dead, so I can easily tell what's going on." She replied.

"Oh..." She nodded in understand and then sighed. "It's just...what Terra did...he..." She didn't want to say it.

"His darkness...yes..." Mavis nodded sadly. "That darkness troubles him...and every world he goes to, he does nothing but trouble."

"So...what am I supposed to do?"

"I have a suggestion." She said and then placed her hand on Aria's shoulder. "No matter what, you should always be his light, and if he drifts away farther into darkness...bring him back. He's your friend and you should do anything you can do bring your friend back to the light, and never give up on him. That's what I always taught the guild before I passed away."

Aria's eyes widened. "Never...give up on him?"

"That's right. If he should fall away to the darkness, bring him back no matter what. Do anything you can." She smiled at her.

"Th-thank you...M-Master Mavis."

Mavis still smiled at her. "Oh, and whenever you get the chance...tell him how you really feel about him. Your love for him is strong and you should bring him back from the darkness. You two would be really cute together."

Aria blushed. "I-I'll try."

"That's the spirit." Mavis said. "Oh...before you leave...I have something for you." She said and then closed her eyes...and then suddenly a new Keyblade popped up in her hand. The Fairy Tail symbol for the Keychain, the handle like the Oathkeeper, the blade is like Ven's Lost Memory Keyblade and the teeth were flames.

"Whoa..." She said.

"You like it? I call it Fairy Love." She smiled.

"I love it." She said and then hugged Mavis, as she returned it. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mavis said. "Oh...and I have something to tell you about Xehanort."

"What is it?" Aria asked as Mavis whispered it in her ear, as her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?!"

Mavis nodded. "I'd be careful around him if I were you."

"Alright." Aria nodded and then activated her armor, hopping on her Keyblade Glider. "See ya."

"Farewell, Aria." Mavis waved as Aria took off and Mavis disappeared back to her grave.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**That's some good advice from Mavis, don't ya think?**

**I actually have no plans for Aria to go to Disney Town...that's why her pass was underwater, I didn't have any plans for her being there.**


	8. The Distortion World

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mavis is right; I need to bring Terra back no matter what." Aria said. "And tell him how I feel..." She sighed. "That won't be easy." She muttered. "But, I'll try."

The next world suddenly came up in front of her. "Huh...I wonder what world this is?" She wondered as she went in for a landing.

**Veilstone City (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl)**

Aria landed in an alleyway and then walked out of it. "Huh, where am I?" She wondered as she walked around, looking around the city. "Alright, just like in Magnolia, I need to ask where I am."

"Hey, what's a pretty little girl doing here in Veilstone City?" A voice asked.

_Well, at least I know where I am..._ She thought and then turned her head to see a group of guys walking up to her. Okay, is it me...or do they look creepy?

"Now, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a place like this in the Sinnoh Region?" The other asked.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll take...GOOD care of you." The first one said with a perverted smirk.

_Oh no...I am NOT liking this already._ She thought. "What do you mean you three will take care of me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh you'll find out." The third one said. "Once we take you to our house, we'll make you nice and comfy."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Aria said as she turned around and walked away from her.

"Hey! Don't walk away from us!" The first one exclaimed and put his arm around her neck. "Wouldn't you like some company?"

Aria immediately took his arm and flipped him over. "Like I would EVER hang out with you three!" She exclaimed.

The two of them looked at the first one in shock as he got up. "Alright...you asked for it." He muttered as he got up as they took out three Pokeballs. "COME ON OUT, HOUNDOOM!"

"TORTERRA, I CHOOSE YOU!" The other yelled.

"IT'S GO TIME, DARKRAI!"

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aria looked at the Pokemon in shock, she was tempted to summon her Keyblade...but then remembered what Eraqus told her long ago, forcing her to run. "I don't think so!" The first exclaimed. "Once we knock you out, we're going to steal anything valuable that you currently have!"

_I knew they were trouble..._ She thought. _I want to fight, but I don't want to reveal I'm from another world...I gotta keep running._ She thought to herself, looking back to see the Pokemon and the thieves chasing her.

She then noticed a mirror that was randomly floating in mid-air near a building. _What's a mirror doing right there?_ She wondered and as soon as she ran past it...it suddenly sucked her in. "HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

The thieves and the Pokemon stopped as they looked at her being pulled in. "Is that mirror pulling her in?" The second thief wondered.

"It is..." The first nodded. "I don't remember seeing that mirror there before."

"Wait...do you think this mirror is...?" The third wondered as the six of them looked at each other...and then one second later, they all took off scared.

Terra walked by and saw the six of them running off. "THAT PRETTY GIRL IS FREAKING DEAD! SHE'S HIS PROBLEM NOW!" The second yelled as Terra looked at them with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the floating mirror.

"Hmm..." He looked at it suspiciously.

_Meanwhile..._

**Distortion World (Pokemon Platinum)**

Aria woke up and looked around. "Okay, NOW where am I?" She wondered. "This place is beyond creepy." She said and then walked around. "At least I'm safe from those perverted losers." She shuddered. "Ugh, I don't even want to KNOW what they saw in me." She muttered.

"This is the Distortion World." A voice said as she looked around, but no one was there.

_That voice sounds awfully familiar..._ She thought. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"There's no need to be afraid or suspicious. Just follow the creatures." The voice instructed as several Flood and Archravens appeared in front of her.

"These things?" She asked and then summoned her Keyblade. _Maybe this Distortion World is an Unversed world._ She thought to herself, watching the Unversed run off, one of the Flood motioning her to follow. _I know they're leading me to a trap, but what choice do I have? I don't know how to get out of here_. She thought and followed the Unversed.

She kept walking until she got to a dead end. _This world is strange...I can walk on pathways as they're floating on the side...I don't get it._ She thought and then the Unversed disappeared...and then the boy appeared in front of her. "I knew it was you." She said. "Tell me...what's your name?"

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"My name is Vanitas." He replied.

"Tell me something, is this your world?"

Vanitas laughed. "No, you idiot. It's not. You see, I came to this Distortion World and requested to this all powerful being to come get you and bring you here to this world."

"Who's this all powerful being? Is it an Unversed?"

"Wow...you are so clueless. Have you ever heard of these creatures called Pokemon?"

"Pokewhat?"

Vanitas sighed. "You need to broaden your horizons..." He muttered. "Currently, there are 493 Pokemon, but I doubt it will stop there." He said, seeing Aria just tilting her head. "Alright, where did I lose you?"

"I spaced out on the 493 Poke...things." Aria said.

Vanitas facepalmed. "You're not into video games, are you?"

"Who has time for games when you're training under Master Eraqus?"

"...Fair enough." He said. "But long story short, this world will be your grave."

"Like I would EVER fall to the likes of you!" She exclaimed, and unknown to her, her Fairy Tail mark glowed.

Through his mask, Vanitas gave a short gasp of surprise when he saw Mavis right behind Aria, floating above her while folding her arms and glaring at him. "Hmph..." He said, making a portal. "You know what? Forget it. I'll just let the beast handle this." He said and then walked in it.

Aria raised an eyebrow right when the mark stopped glowing and Mavis disappearing, as she glanced at her mark. "Did it...nah..." She dismissed the thought and then heard a roar as she looked up and her eyes widened as Giratina landed right in front of her, knocking her to the ground. "What...is...THAT?!" She yelled in horror.

Giratina looked down at her and roared again, as she got up and got in a battle position, fear seen in her eyes.

**Battle! Giratina (Pokemon Platinum)**

Giratina immediately used Dragon Breath on her, but she quickly dove out of the way. "THUNDER!" She yelled, but Giratina dodged the Thundaga and used Shadow Claw, knocking her away.

Aria coughed out blood and used Curaga, as she ran towards the gigantic Pokemon and slashed it several times, and then Giratina jumped up and landed near her, creating a shockwave that sent her flying, and then she used Triple Firaga, followed by Ragnarock, but when it connected to Giratina...he didn't even flinch, her eyes widening in horror. "Wh-what?!"

"Gira..." It said and used Shadow Sneak, as she screamed in pain and then used Dragon Breath again, launching her away.

_I don't think...i'm going to win this..._ She thought and then she ran towards Giratina and used Ars Arcanum, Thunder Surge, and Blizzaga Pursuit on it, but then it used Earth Power, sending her flying again.

She weakly got up, looking at it in fear. _I need to run...I have to retreat...but my legs...they can't move!_ She thought, watching Giratina charge up the Dragon Breath. _Come on...I want to use Curaga...but...my body just can't move...at all._ She thought and then Dragon Breath was unleashed right at her. _Ven...Aqua...Terra...i'm sorry..._ She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the Dragon Breath was sent back, as Giratina roared in pain. Huh? Aria thought as she opened her eyes, seeing Terra in front of her, and then he used Curaga on her. "Terra?"

"We'll talk later." He said, glaring at Giratina and then ran towards the beast, dodge rolling the Shadow Claw and then slashing it several times, then jumping back. "Don't just stand there, fight!" He ordered.

"R-right." She said and then used Strike Raid with her Fairy Love Keyblade while Terra used Ragnarock, followed by Sonic Blade, and then Giratina used Dragon Breath again, this time at Aria, but she used Reflega, sending it back and hitting Giratina again.

"GIRA!" It yelled in pain and then used Shadow Sneak, but they both dodged as Aria and Terra both ran towards the Pokemon as it attempted to use Shadow Claw, but they dodged and then Aria used Thundaga, and Terra using Zantetsuken to finish off the Pokemon.

Giratina weakly looked at the both of them before it fell to the ground in defeat. "Thanks, Terra." Aria said.

**Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I told you to stay put and go back home." Terra said, turning to her. "So why are you here?"

"I..." Aria turned away. "Going to different worlds is fun."

"It's also dangerous." Terra told her. "You could've been killed by this beast if I hadn't stepped in to save you."

"It's not my fault..." Aria muttered. "I was being chased by some thieves and I got sucked into this dark world. It was Vanitas' idea."

Terra's eyes widened. "Vanitas?!" He exclaimed and then put his hands on her shoulders. "Aria...find Ven and go home. You're in danger."

"So what? I've faced tons of bad guys when I was at other worlds! Shinki, Ganondorf, Maleficent, several Unversed! I can handle it on my own!"

"Well could you handle THAT on your own?" He pointed to Giratina. "You're going to get yourself hurt or worse..."

"Terra...i'm not defenseless anymore...I can ha-"

"That's not the point." He said. "You almost got killed by that creature...what would Ven think if you were killed?" He sighed. "Aria...just please go home."

"No." She said, looking at him. "We're a team! We don't push each other away! You're pushing everyone away from your damn darkness and damnit, it makes me sad! How would you like it if I had the darkness and I pushed EVERYONE...INCLUDING YOU away?!"

Terra looked at her in surprise. "I'm...pushing everyone away?"

"Remember what Aqua said in that world we were in together? She's worried about you...hell, I'm more worried than her!" She exclaimed. "I'd miss you terribly if you gave in to the darkness."

Terra still looked at her and then turned away. "That's true...I am pushing everyone away...but I'm trying to get my darkness in check."

"The way I'm seeing it? You're embracing it. I don't want you to do that. You need to try harder, Terra. You're becoming someone you're not."

Terra didn't say anything, he just kept looking away. "Terra...I can sense some light in you. Embrace it...you're not yourself if you embrace the darkness. I need you to embrace the light." She then hugged him.

Terra looked at her, as he turned around and returned the hug. "I'll try." He said.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" A voice said as they turned to see Vanitas walking up to them. "It seems you have gotten yourself a boyfriend, Aria."

**Villains of a Sort**

Aria's face turned a deep red. "H-He's...not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. _Not YET, anyway..._

"Sure." He chuckled. "But you couldn't handle Giratina on your own. You were calling your knight in shining armor, and he appeared at the last second." He laughed.

"Shut up!"

"I'm only telling the truth." Vanitas said.

"Why don't you butt out?" Terra glared at him, parting from Aria and summoning his Keyblade.

Vanitas raised his hands up. "Oh, look at that. Her boyfriend is protecting her." He taunted. "Oh, I am SO scared."

"Say one more word, and I'll remove that mask with my bare hands." Terra said coldly.

"That's it, keep embracing the darkness." Vanitas smirked through his mask and then made a portal. "I guess you can live here for eternity."

Suddenly, he was launched to a wall and he got up, to see Giratina glaring at him. "You...!"

"Oh, I get it..." Aria said. "You brainwashed this Pokemon to kill me."

"That's low." Terra said as Giratina roared in agreement and then used Dragon Breath to send him flying off.

He aerial recovered and landed in front of the trio. "Hmph." He said, opening up a portal. "Why don't you just stay here for the rest of your lives?" He said and then walked into it, closing it.

"Gira." Giratina looked at Aria and lowered itself.

"You...want me to get on you?" Aria asked as Giratina nodded as she hopped on it. "You coming, Terra?"

"Yeah." He nodded, hopping on Giratina and then Giratina took off.

**Driftveil City**

A portal opened up outside of Driftveil City and then Giratina came out with Terra and Aria. "Thanks." She said as they hopped off of it as it nodded and went back into the portal.

"Aria..." Terra turned to her. "Find Ven and go home." He instructed as he activated his armor, hopping on his Keyblade Glider. "Though, if you want to do more sightseeing in other worlds...i'm not going to stop you." He said.

Aria nodded. "Wait, Terra..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"I..." She gulped. "I..." She clenched her fists. "I wish you good luck to conquering your darkness." She said and then blinked. _You lovesick IDIOT!_ She scolded herself.

"Alright then...i'll conquer this darkness." He said and then took off.

Aria was just basically kicking herself while she activated her armor. "I need to conquer this fear of telling him..." She muttered to herself and took off.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Leave it to Aria to screw up what she was actually going to say. Oh well, she'll get it right when she gets another chance.**


	9. Giga Bowser

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I am so stupid..." Aria muttered. "It was the perfect opportunity for me to tell him how I really feel about him...and I screwed up badly."

She then sighed. "I need to stop being so nervous when I want to tell him. Heck...even Master Eraqus encouraged me..." She muttered and then flashbacked.

_Flashback_

**Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You seem to be out of it today, Aria." Eraqus said, walking up to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't want to say it..." She said, looking at Terra who was walking out the door.

"Hmm?" Eraqus saw Terra walk out the door and then back to her. "Is it something about Terra? I've noticed lately that when you two train together...you start becoming a space cadet. You can tell me anything."

Aria sighed. "I..." She looked at him straight into the eye. "I think I'm in love with Terra."

Eraqus blinked in surprise. He surely wasn't expecting that from Aria, and then he chuckled. "I see." He said. "That makes sense."

"I know...it's stupid...I shouldn't be in love with him."

"Oh no no no." Eraqus said, still smiling at her. "It's not stupid at all, in fact, I think it's cute." Aria looked at him in surprise. "Go...tell him how you feel. And if you get nervous and accidentally say something wrong, don't get discouraged. You'll get it some time."

"Thank you...master." Aria smiled.

"And when the time comes, I will conduct the wedding." He teased, winking at her.

"H-hey!" Aria exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment while Eraqus laughed.

"Just remember what I said." He encouraged. "You have my full support."

"Thank you." She said as the two of them hugged.

_End Flashback_

**Cloudchasers**

Aria snapped out of the flashback. "He's right...I can't be discouraged." She muttered and then saw a world in front of her. "That's an interesting mansion." She said.

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"HAHAHAHA!" Young Link yelled as he was running off while Mario was reading a magazine.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THAT MESS YOU MADE IN MY ROOM!" Marth yelled, chasing after him.

Aria entered the mansion and saw the chaos that was going on. "Whoa..."

"So I was thinking..." Crazy Hand said. "In the next tournament, we find a NEW Pokemon and replace Mewtwo."

"Listen here, brother." Master Hand said. "No one...and I mean NO ONE will replace Mewtwo." He said. "Unless if said new Pokemon has aura and dog-like features...OR maybe a ninja frog."

"Alright." Crazy Hand said. "By the way...whatever happened to Snake? We DID invite him, right?"

"He probably got caught up on a mission." Master Hand said.

"I have another idea. In the next tournament...we bring Sonic!"

"Oh no...I am NOT bringing Sonic in here! Everyone KNOWS that Sega is Nintendo's enemy! Remember that commercial? I'm not doing it."

"What about Little Mac?"

"Little Mac, you say...?" Master Hand thought about it. "...Nah."

"Well, how about Ridley?"

"Too big."

"Alright, how about..." Crazy Hand stopped himself and saw Aria. "Uh, bro?"

"Yes?" He turned to see Aria. "Oh, hello! Welcome to the Smash Mansion! Would you like to battle? We don't have a tournament going on, so visitors are welcome to battle the Nintendo all-stars! In fact, you're our fourth one."

"Fourth?"

"Yeah, there was this blonde kid, a woman with blue hair and um...what did Peach call that other guy?" Master Hand wondered.

"Hunky?" Crazy Hand asked.

"That's the one!" Master Hand snapped his...fingers.

_So Terra, Aqua and Ven were here?_ Aria thought. "Um...sure..." She said.

"Alright! I'll go set it up!" Master Hand exclaimed as he floated off.

"It's going to be a great Melee!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as suddenly, Aria disappeared, as she reappeared in Fountain of Dreams.

"Wait...how did I...?" She blinked, and saw Kirby in front of her. "Um, hi?"

"Hi!" He waved happily and got ready for battle as Aria summoned her Keyblade.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

**Fountain of Dreams (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Aria ran to Kirby and slashed him, but he easily ducked and kicked her away, then bringing out his hammer and hammered her away, but she Aerial Recovered and used Thundaga, knocking him away.

"Poyo!" He exclaimed, running towards her as she ran towards him, as she used Ars Arcanum, but Kirby jumped back before it could connect to him...and then he sucked her in, spitting her out...and then he had long golden hair with the Master Oathkeeper out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Aria yelled, looking at Kirby in shock.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby looked at the Keyblade curiously before running to slash her, but she jumped back and slashed him multiple times, while blocking his counters, then using Firaga on him. "Fire!" He yelled cutely, but Aria used Reflega, then using Strike Raid to knock him away.

She then noticed a Pokeball near her. "What's this?" She wondered before throwing it at the puffball, and then Venusaur came out of it, Kirby's eyes widened in shock.

"VENUSAUR!" It yelled, using Earthquake and Kirby was sent flying off the stage.

"The winner is...the new girl!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Hmm..." Ganondorf watched the whole battle and saw Aria appear right next to the Mario Bros. "If the darkness didn't work on that Terra kid...or that kid that's hanging out with Roy...then maybe..." He looked at Bowser. "I know the perfect idea."

"I know the perfect guy for the next tournament!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "Mega Man!"

"Mega Man? Hmm..." Master Hand thought about it. "I'll think about it. What else do you got?"

"Pac-Man!"

"...No. All he does is wakka wakka wakka. Nothing else."

"Oh fine, party pooper..." Crazy Hand muttered. "Hmm..."

"If I hear Bomber Man, I'm going to kill you..."

"Oh no no no...I was thinking of maybe having Pit along."

"The captain of the goddess Palutena? Hmm...I sent an invitation to him during the first and second tournament...I wonder what happened..."

Aria looked at Mario. "Um, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, they're just talking about inviting more people." Mario replied.

"AHA! I GOT IT! WE INVITE BOWSER JR!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"What? No...I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well...what about that Animal Crossing villager?"

"Uh...what good would HE do?"

"Good point..." He muttered.

"Hey!" A voice called out to Aria as they turned to see Roy walking with a young boy. "You did great out there." He said. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Zack."

"Hey." Zack greeted.

"Hey." Aria greeted.

"Wait a minute...TIME OUT." Zelda said, walking up to them. "Why aren't you saying she's cute? You said it to me, Peach, Aqua... and yet you're not saying ANYTHING to her?"

Zack shrugged. "She's cute, but I kinda prefer Aqua. She's much more cuter than this girl."

"WHAT?!" Aria yelled.

"Ouch..." Roy blinked. "I was NOT expecting that from him."

"He didn't say anything about me." Samus said, walking up to them.

"That's because you're a guy...with a girly voice." Zack said.

Samus facepalmed and then took her helmet off, his eyes widening in surprise. "I'm not a guy."

"Y-YOU'RE A G-GIRL?!" He yelled and then fainted.

Samus glared at Roy. "He's been hanging out with you too much."

Roy shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault I rub off on him."

"Well how about...we invited Meta Knight and King Dedede?" Crazy Hand asked. "And Lucas...because I thought we invited him in this tournament?"

"I think something came up when Lucas got the invitation..." Master Hand said. "I just hope his mother didn't die...i've met her before and she's such a sweet lady."

"You didn't answer my question about Meta Knight and Dedede..."

"Oh! Yes, I think they'd be perfect."

"Can we bring in Toad as well?"

"Toad? No way!" Master Hand exclaimed and then something dinged. "Hmm?" He wondered and turned around. "Oh! A request." He said and then looked at it. "Huh...that new girl and Bowser on Final Destination with no items." He said.

"That's not catchy enough...how about...Fox only on Final Destination with NO items? Only him...and on occasion, Falco?"

"What kind of crazy person would think of-...oh wait, I'm looking right at him." Master Hand muttered.

Aria and Bowser appeared on Final Destination, looking at each other. "Um...I don't know why we're battling...do you?" She asked.

Bowser shrugged. "You got me." He said. "Don't hold anything back, though."

"Right." Aria nodded.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

**Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Aria and Bowser ran toward each other as she slashed the Koopa King, but he jumped back and breathed fire at her, but she rolled out of the way and used Ars Arcanum on him.

"Not bad." He said as he ran to her and slashed her with his claws, but then she quickly jumped back and used Sonic Blade, then finishing off with Aerial Slam.

Bowser got up and rolled out of the way as she was going to impale him while on the way down, as he then grabbed her and started biting her...then tossing her away, but she Aerial Recovered and used Ragnarock, knocking off the stage as he tried to recover...but he fell into the abyss below.

"The winner is...Ari-...wait, why is Ganondorf on the stage?" Master Hand wondered as Aria turned to see him.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Ganondorf chuckled evilly and raised his hand up, as Bowser floated back up to the stage...currently knocked out. "Use your darkness that I gave you...embrace it."

Bowser glowed brightly...and then roared...turning into Giga Bowser. "WHAT THE?!" Aria yelled as Giga Bowser violently kicked her away...and she landed right on Pichu when she was back in the mansion.

"PICHU!" It yelled in pain.

Aria got up and used Curaga on herself and Pichu. "Sorry." She said, looking at the little Pokemon and then looked at Giga Bowser walking up to him.

"You HAD to invite Ganondorf, didn't you?" Master Hand asked.

"Hey, I thought he'd be fun!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "And trust me, he's the life of the evil party! Look at him! He's controlling Bowser to destroy them all! That's my idea of a good time!"

"Oi..." Master Hand muttered, using one of his fingers to facepalm himself.

"Now...destroy them so that Smash Bros will only have us villains in it." Ganondorf ordered.

"That's what you think!" Aria exclaimed, getting in a battle position.

"Hmph...I have no interest in taking over the mansion." Mewtwo said, getting in a battle position as they all got ready for battle.

"Destroy them." He ordered. "I'll deal with the hands." He said and walked over to them.

**Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

Aria, Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy and Zack ran towards Giga Bowser and slashed him, but Giga Bowser simply slashed them away, and then Mewtwo used Shadow Ball on him while Pikachu used Thunderbolt along with Pichu...though Pichu immediately fainted right after he used it.

Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at the gigantic Koopa, but Bowser slashed them with his claws again and then ground pounded Donkey Kong, Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch, then breathing fire at Peach.

"PK FIRE!" Ness yelled, but Giga Bowser jumped up and kicked him away, then seeing Captain Falcon running up to him.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" He yelled, but Giga Bowser blocked the punch with only one hand, his eyes widened and then Giga Bowser used an uppercut on him to send him flying.

Aria used Curaga on all of them. "There's gotta be a way to finish him off quickly..." She muttered. "Like some sort of ultimate attack..."

"Ultimate attack?" Crazy Hand asked, getting an idea. "I'll be RIGHT back!" He exclaimed and took off.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed and pulled out a microphone.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"That'd put us all to sleep, I don't think that'd be a wise idea." Mewtwo told her.

"Jiggly..." Jigglypuff sighed and then put it back, then using Rollout, but Giga Bowser kicked her away.

"FREEZE!" Aria yelled and used Triple Blizzaga while Marth and Roy slashed Giga Bowser multiple times while the Ice Climbers hammered Giga Bowser, and then he slashed them all away.

"I'm back!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, holding several orbs.

"What ARE those?" Master Hand asked after flicking Ganondorf away.

"I call 'em... Smash Balls! It will unleash everyone's ultimate attack! One for each of you!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as everyone took one.

"Hey, where's mine?" Zack asked.

"I only had enough for everyone... I probably forgot you, Pichu, Mewtwo, Young Link and Roy."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Roy yelled.

"Pichu..." Pichu sighed.

"I wonder..." Popo said, breaking the Smash Ball and then closing his eyes...and then an iceberg popped up from under Giga Bowser, launching him away.

"Whoa!" Nana exclaimed.

Giga Bowser landed hard in front of Luigi. "My turn." He said and then used his Final Smash...as Giga Bowser got really dizzy. "What kind of Final Smash is THIS?!" He exclaimed.

Mario and Dr. Mario looked at each other and did their Final Smashes together...and then Zelda fired a Light Arrow through their Final Smash, Giga Bowser roaring in pain.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he was randomly cooking something and pulled out a home run bat from the soup. "Poyo...?" He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

Giga Bowser got up and breathed fire, but two Landmasters landed and took the hits that were aimed at everyone, and then they fired at Giga Bowser, launching him away. "PK...STARSTORM!" Ness yelled.

"PIKA..." Pikachu lit up. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, using Volt Tackle, and then after Giga Bowser got zapped several times, Link slashed Giga Bowser several times and then launched him away...where Samus used Zero Laser...and after she was done, Mr. Game and Watch transformed into an octopus, then Captain Falcon ran over him with his Blue Falcon and then Yoshi breathed fire right at Giga Bowser.

"This ends here." Aria said, glowing and having Master Oathkeeper and Fairy Love after Marth used Critical Hit, Donkey Kong wondering why he's playing bongos, and Jigglypuff just launching Giga Bowser away, then she ran to Giga Bowser, slashing him multiple times. "LIGHT!" She yelled, firing beams of light at Giga Bowser as he roared in pain...and then shrunk back down to normal size.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Ugh..." Bowser rubbed his head. "What happened...?"

"You don't know what happened?" Mario asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Oh great..." Samus muttered. "My armor is completely destroyed."

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Roy yelled, looking at her in amazement.

"Back up, dream boy! She's mine!" Zack exclaimed.

"You know..." Peach said, still glowing. "I wonder what my Final Smash is like..." She wondered.

"What are you waiting for? Let's see it." Luigi said.

"Alright." Peach said and then used her Final Smash...and when she opened her eyes...everyone was asleep. "...Huh?" She blinked. "Was my Final Smash that boring?" She wondered and then noticed a peach on top of Pichu's head as she picked it up and took a bite. "...Huh...tasty."

_One unexpected nap later..._

Aria rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Well...I suddenly feel refreshed." She muttered as she walked out the door.

"You leaving?" Master Hand asked as he woke up around the same time as Crazy Hand.

"Yeah...everyone is taking a nap...so I'll just leave." She said.

"Alright." Crazy Hand waved. "See you later."

"Oh, I have a suggestion for you since I overheard you guys talking about invitations." She said.

"Oh? What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"How about just using some of those people as an assist? Like a summon?" She suggested.

"An Assist that you can summon?" Master Hand asked. "Crazy...take a note of this."

Crazy Hand pulled out a notebook and started writing. "Alright, so far I got Takamaru, Metroid, Jeff, Drill Dozer, and Waluigi."

"That's a good start." Master Hand said.

"Keep at it." Aria smiled and then walked away.

"Oh! We can also put in Little Mac!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Genius! Put him in!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Aria heard the two throwing in ideas for the Assists and smiled. "Glad I got them thinking about it." She said, activating her armor and then taking off.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**As I was writing the Giga Bowser battle, I got to thinking "How should I end the battle epically?" and then it hit me. "Final Smashes! Someone needs to mention an ultimate attack and give Crazy Hand an idea!" And then it happened. **

**Also, don't expect a chapter tomorrow. I'll be with family for Thanksgiving and I highly doubt i'll write a chapter tomorrow. We'll see though.**


	10. A City in Ruin

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That place was chaos..." Aria chuckled. "It was kinda fun, minus the whole gigantic beast thing..." She muttered. "What was that creature called again? ...Bowser?"

She shrugged. "Eh, whatever...I never really got his name anyways." She said. "Though...what I don't understand is why Link, Zelda and Ganondorf were there." She said, seeing a world coming up. "Hmm, I wonder if they were completely different people. They didn't recognize me, that is kinda weird though." She said as she flew in to the world.

**Mystic Ruin (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

Aria landed, looking at the ruins. "Cool." She said as she walked around. "I wonder what this place is called?"

She kept walking and then noticed a certain egg-shaped figure down on the ground, knocked out. "Oh no..." She said and then ran to see if he was okay. "Hey, mister? Are you okay?"

He groaned in pain, looking right at her. "Who are you?"

"A girl that's going to get you some medical attention." Aria replied, using Curaga on him and then helping him up. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Well...there's one not too far from here." He replied.

"Alright." She nodded as she helped him to the nearest hospital.

"By the way..." He asked. "I never got your name."

"Aria." She replied. "You?"

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik." He replied. "Or as everyone prefers to call me...Dr. Eggman."

"I see." She nodded.

_Much walking later..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sonic was pacing around back and forth, grumbling to himself. "Something feels a little bit off."

"What makes you say that? I saved Station Square from that nuke that Eggman launched." Tails said. "Chaos has also been stopped."

"I don't think so..." Sonic muttered. "True, we did defeat him on the Egg Carrier...but..." He folded his arms. "I'm just having an uneasy feeling at the moment."

"You're just going crazy." Knuckles said.

"No...I don't think I am." Sonic muttered, then noticed something in the corner of his eye, seeing Aria and Eggman walking up to them. "Eggman!" He exclaimed, getting in a battle position.

"Hold on a second...does he look...weak and beat up?" Tails pointed out.

Knuckles walked up to them. "What happened? And who's this girl?"

"This is Aria...she found me in Mystic Ruin." Eggman muttered. "As for what happened to me...Chaos attacked me."

"Chaos?!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Who's Chaos?" Aria asked.

"A creature that Egghead made." Sonic replied. "It feeds on Chaos Emeralds and he mentioned that Chaos will be invincible when he eats all seven emeralds. Though, I don't understand how Chaos attacked you."

"I don't understand it either...I was minding my own business after you defeated me yet again, and then he came out of nowhere and attacked me...before I blacked out, he got the seventh one." He explained.

"And when Chaos eats all seven emeralds..." Tails sweatdropped. "This is bad..."

"I also recall seeing him heading for Station Square before passing out." Eggman said.

"Oh no...Amy and Cream are over there." Knuckles said.

"I'll go get 'em." Sonic said as he ran off.

"As for you..." Knuckles said, walking to Eggman. "We need to get you patched up. Luckily, Vanilla's a nurse." He said, then looking at Aria. "We'll take it from here."

"Alright." Aria said and then chased after Sonic.

_Meanwhile..._

**Station Square (Sonic Adventure/DX Director's Cut)**

"You're not still bummed about that bird, are you?" Cream asked.

"A little." Amy replied. "I mean, I'm happy that Lily went with her family...but I sure miss her." She sighed. "And that robot."

Cream sighed. "He seemed so gentle when you were with it after you convinced mister Sonic." She said. "What was that robot's name again?"

"I remember seeing E-102...but I never got the name." Amy replied. "I remember Eggman called him...Gamma? Yeah, I think that was it." She said, and then the whole place rumbled. "Huh?"

"Are we having an earthquake?" Cream asked.

"Station Square never gets earthquakes." Amy replied...and then a manhole cover just suddenly launched itself up as water was shooting out of it.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I don't like the looks of this, Amy!" Cream exclaimed, and then suddenly water came pouring out of the buildings, causing the two girls to scream.

"Amy! Cream!" A voice exclaimed as the girls saw Sonic running up to them.

"Sonic!" They both exclaimed as Sonic picked both of them up and ran to cover, quickly dodging the water shooting out of buildings and getting to safety.

Aria stopped running to catch her breath and then Sonic stopped near her, putting Amy and Cream down, and then Aria drank a Megalixer to keep her going. "Thanks, Sonic." Amy smiled.

"No problem, that was close though." Sonic said and then turning to see Station Square being ruined...and then Perfect Chaos formed on top of the water, roaring and destroying more buildings...and then the Chaos Emeralds landed near them, depleted of life.

"What are these?" Aria asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic replied, picking on up. "Totally dead Chaos Emeralds." He muttered.

"Chaos used all of their power to become the beast that you are seeing right now." A voice said, as they turned to see Eggman walking up to them, a bandage on his forehead as Tails and Knuckles were close to him.

"How do we stop it?" Aria asked.

"We can't." Eggman replied. "It's invincible, there's nothing we can do to stop it...the only way we can is by using the Chaos Emeralds...but they're dead." He sighed and then saw down. "All is lost."

"There's got to be a way though." Aria said, looking at Perfect Chaos.

Sonic sighed. "None of this would've happened if you hadn't convinced that guy with brown hair to nearly kill me."

Eggman shrugged. "In his defense, he didn't know I was evil until he saw Chaos transform into Chaos 4."

_Terra was here?!_ Aria thought. Suddenly, her Fairy Tail mark glowed brightly as all of them noticed. "What in the world?" Tails asked.

"What's going on?" Eggman asked.

An image of Mavis appeared in front of them, they're eyes widening in shock...but Aria was even more shocked. "Wh-what...how did you...?!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." Mavis replied. "But, I've called someone else over to help me restore the Chaos Emeralds."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Me." A voice replied as a red orb floated down and transformed, turning into a female Echidna.

"You...!" Sonic exclaimed. "You're that girl in those visions!"

"So you've been having them too?" Knuckles asked in surprise.

"Huh...I guess I'm not alone." Tails said.

"Who are you?" Cream asked.

"I am Tikal." She replied. "I'm the one that gave them visions...about what happened in the past long ago."

"And you?" Amy asked Mavis.

"Let's just say...a friend." Mavis replied and looked at Tikal, as they closed their eyes and the Chaos Emeralds were returning to their natural color.

"Whoa." Aria said in amazement.

"Sonic...only you can stop Chaos." Tikal told him.

"He's not going to do it alone." Mavis said, looking at Aria.

"Wait...me?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Mavis nodded, and then the Chaos Emeralds rose up and surrounded Sonic and Aria.

**Open Your Heart (Sonic Generations)**

The Chaos Emeralds circled around Sonic and Aria, glowing brightly as Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. Aria's hair remained golden, her clothing went into a golden color...and when she opened her eyes, her eyes went from blue, to gold. Her Fairy Love Keyblade was shining brightly...and she was slightly floating up. "Whoa."

"Now go." Tikal instructed as they nodded and flew off...surprisingly, Aria could keep up with Sonic.

Perfect Chaos noticed them and let out a mighty roar, firing lasers right at them, but they quickly dodged as Aria used Firaga as it hit Perfect Chaos, then Sonic flew right towards it and went right through it, hearing it roar in pain, and then it whacked them both with its tentacles.

Aria and Sonic both immediately recovered, floating around eye level in front of the beast, and then it shot lasers at them, but Aria used Reflega to protect her and Sonic, the lasers bounced back as some of them hit Perfect Chaos while some of them hit some destroyed buildings. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Aria yelled, using Ragnarock...but this time, the Ragnarock was much bigger than before and they were lasers this time around, as they collided into Perfect Chaos' lasers and created a massive explosion.

Sonic flew towards the smoke and went right through Perfect Chaos two times, then flying up to avoid the tentacles, and then Aria used Thundaga to electrocute Perfect Chaos, then Sonic flew towards Perfect Chaos again, but Perfect Chaos swung a tentacle to him, knocking him away.

"Heal!" Aria exclaimed, using Curaga on Sonic, then using Blizzaga Pursuit, Triple Firaga and Thundaga.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he flew towards Perfect Chaos and spin dashed towards it, as it tried to block it, but Aria used Stopza on the tentacle so Sonic could easily go through him, hearing it roar in pain once again.

"Once more should do it." Aria said as Sonic nodded as they flew towards Perfect Chaos again, dodging the tentacles and lasers, then using Zantetsuken right at the same time Sonic spin dashed through it, as Perfect Chaos roared and then exploded.

"Aw yeah!" Sonic exclaimed, high fiving Aria as they flew back...and once they got back, they turned back to normal.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well...that happened." Aria said. "I don't know how I did that though."

"The Chaos Emeralds are extremely powerful." Knuckles told her. "More powerful than we thought if it could turn an ordinary human into some sort of super person."

"Indeed, they are." Tikal said. "It's easy to underestimate the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

"No kidding." Sonic muttered.

_You might want to thank the Keyblade for that._ Mavis thought.

Suddenly, a water puddle moved towards them and turned back into Chaos, as they got in battle positions again. "Round two, is it?" Sonic asked. "But now we can easily defeat you without the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That won't be necessary." Tikal said as she walked over to Chaos. "Hey...there's no need for violence anymore." She said, as it looked at her. "Come back to us...where you were originally peaceful." She requested, extending her hand to it.

Chaos looked at the hand, but then took it, as they both disappeared.

Sonic blinked. "I thought you created it..."

"Well uh..." Eggman sweatdropped. "I kinda found it?"

Aria looked at Mavis...and then she disappeared before she could talk to her. _What the heck was that all about?_ She wondered. _She's dead, so how could we see her?_

"HEEEEEEEY!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Ven waving to them, with Mickey next to him.

"Ven!" Aria exclaimed. "Mickey!" She ran towards them.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Ven exclaimed.

"Well, I've been world hopping." She replied.

"Listen..." Mickey said. "There's something we need to tell you about Xehanort." He said as they were walking away from Sonic and the others.

"Mavis told me." Aria replied.

"Who's Mavis?" Ven asked.

"The first guild master of Fairy Tail. I met her in this Magnolia world." She replied. "Oh, and I have this on my hand." She said, showing them the Fairy Tail mark.

"Whoa." Ven said in amazement, and when they were out of sight, they activated their armor while Mickey hopped on Ven's Keyblade Glider and they took off.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**"Sonic shouldn't be hogging the spot light when he turns into Super Sonic! Aria should share of the glory!" Those were my words when I was plotting this chapter.**


	11. Aria and Sabrina

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So where have you guys been?" Aria asked.

"Well, we've been looking for you." Ven replied. "I asked if you were there at this Smash Mansion, but no one never heard of you...and THEN I get beat up by a guy that kept exclaiming 'Falcon Punch!' over and over again. Honestly, if it wasn't for that walking bomb, I'd be dead."

"So...did you end up in that Poke...whatever world?" Aria asked.

"Well, not really." Ven replied. "Unless if you mean Alto Mare, that place is BEAUTIFUL and that Latias girl...man, she was cute."

"I had to snap him out of it." Mickey chuckled.

"Not my fault she was interested in me." Ven muttered.

"Remind me to go to that world one of these days." Aria said. "I want to check out this girl you mentioned."

"Hey, let's all go together!" Ven exclaimed. "I was meaning to go back and bring you along so you could meet her." He explained.

"Well let's go." Aria said as the trio nodded.

Suddenly, a freak wind hit them. "What the...?! Wind in the Lanes Between?!" Ven exclaimed in shock.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Holy crap, it's strong!" Aria exclaimed.

"Hang on, everybody! We're going to get through this together!" Mickey told them...but as luck would have it, it split up the three of them up, as they all yelled...or screamed in Aria's case while being launched away from the wind.

Aria tried to hang on tight, but her grip loosened and she fell out of her Keyblade Glider, screaming. "This is not going to end well!" She exclaimed...but then she landed on something.

"That was a close one." Aria opened her eyes through her helmet to see she was on a dragon in the Lanes Between.

"Uh...not that I should be thankful...but why is there a TALKING DRAGON in the Lanes Between?" She asked.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Well, after I left my son, I began to travel between the worlds." It explained.

"Your son? Who is he?"

"I assume you've met the young kid named Natsu Dragneel?"

Aria flashbacked to Magnolia and then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute...YOU'RE HIS FATHER?!" She exclaimed in shock.

The dragon chuckled. "Well, more like adoptive father." He said. "I'm Igneel, and like Mavis, I've been watching you."

"You...have?"

"I was watching you just outside of the worlds, seeing you mature, becoming a true Keyblade master."

"Um...about that. I'm not a Keyblade Master, that's more of Aqua's calling."

Igneel chuckled. "I know that. But every time you battle, I sense that you are getting stronger and more skilled. To me, you're Keyblade Master already."

"I see." Aria nodded. "So where are we going?"

"To a special world." He replied. "I can sense something is going to happen to the worlds, as if they're in trouble...something darker than those blasted Unversed."

"What could be worse that Unversed?"

"I can't say for sure...but I assume something more dangerous." He replied.

"Oh." She nodded. "So uh...what about this world?"

"As I passed by this particular world, I could sense light from a single individual. I decided to take a closer look and as I peeked in, I was amazed of what I saw and I think you should visit her."

"Wait...HER?" Aria asked. "Are we going back to that town? We've met her before."

"Oh, Radiant Garden? No, there's another world that has someone JUST like that little girl."

"Oh."

"Before we get to this world, I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"I'd like you to tell that Terra boy how you really feel. One of these days, the opportunity will be gone forever."

Aria blushed in embarrassment. "Oh great...a dragon is pushing me to tell him how I feel." She muttered, hearing Igneel chuckle.

"I also have another favor. Be cautious of Xehanort, I do not trust that man and I don't want you to get hurt by him."

"Alright." She nodded as they came into the world,

"Good luck." He said.

Aria landed on the sand and looked around. "Um, Igneel? What world am I in, exactly?" She asked, but as soon as she turned around...he was gone. "...Never mind." She sighed.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

She walked around on the sand, looking at the ocean. "Okay, I'm on an island, but I have no idea what world I'm in." She said as she looked around...and then heard a flute playing on the small island. "Huh?" She turned to look at it. "Someone's on that small island." She said as she quickly guided her way until she got to the bridge and walked on it.

She stopped walking and saw a familiar little girl with blue hair with a familiar ponytail while wearing a Legend of Zelda T-shirt and blue shorts with the Triforce on it. She was playing Epona's song

Aria stood there, listening to her playing the song. _Dang, she's good._ She thought.

The song ended as the girl turned to see Aria. "Um...how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She replied. "You're really good."

"Thanks..." She said, blushing a little. "I got this flute from my birthday a couple weeks ago." She explained as she hopped off the tree and looked at her. "Who are you? You new around here?"

"Um...I guess you could say that." Aria replied. "I'm Aria."

The girl smiled. "I'm Sabrina."

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That's a cute name." She replied.

"Thanks." She still smiled and then noticed Aria's hand. "What's that on your hand?"

Aria noticed she was looking at the Fairy Tail mark. "Oh this?" She asked. "This is uh..." She wanted to say Magnolia, but decided against it. "A mark from this wonderful guild called Fairy Tail. It's not on this island, but in a different area."

"In a different world?"

Aria blinked in surprise. "How did you...?"

"Because not long ago, there was this man that was talking to Riku and there was a nice lady that was talking to my brother, Sora. They even handed them these uh..." She blinked. "Key...things?"

_Terra and Aqua were here?_ Aria asked herself. "You mean a Keyblade?" She asked.

"Yeah! They were saying something but I can't remember what they said exactly. I knew they were from another world because I never saw them!" She said and then looked at her. "Wait...how did you know that?"

_Busted..._ She thought. _Oh well..._ "Because...I have one too." She said, summoning Master Oathkeeper.

"Wow..." She said in amazement. "It's shaped like the Master Sword!"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "The Master...what?"

"The Master Sword." She replied, walking over to the tree and picking up her wooden sword. "This!"

"Whoa..."_ So THAT'S what Link's sword was called?_

"I wish it was the real thing." Sabrina sighed. "That way, I can kick some bad guy butt that tries to take my little brother away."

"Who's your brother?"

"Sora." She replied. "He may be a bit dorky, cheesy and a little idiotic... but I love him to death...I don't want anything to happen to him. If anything happened to him or someone tried to take him away...i'd be there to stop them."

"You love your brother a lot, do you?"

"I sure do. I don't know what I'd do without him."

_This girl...I can sense she has lots of potential._ She thought and looked at her Keyblade. _You know..._

"Hey, Sabrina? Can you come here for a second?" She requested.

"Sure." She said and walked over to her, as Aria knelt down.

"Your love for your brother...it's just so neat how you love him so much." She said, extending her hand so Sabrina could look at it more closely. "Go on, have a feel for the Keyblade."

Sabrina gently took it and got in a battle position, slashing the air multiple times as Aria watched her, then having a vision of Sabrina all grown up several years later. _Yep...I made up my mind. There's no way I'm just gonna sit back and have Terra and Aqua choose their successors._ She thought. "Alright, that's enough." She smiled and then looked at her.

"Your love for your brother...that light...your potential...just keep at it and sooner or later, you'll become a protector of the light and your brother." She smiled.

Sabrina didn't know what to say, but just gave the Master Oathkeeper back to her. "Thanks." She smiled and then looked back at the Fairy Tail mark.

"You're curious what world I've been to get this thing, aren't you?"

"A little."

Aria giggled. "It's this world called Magnolia and there's this guild called Fairy Tail. It has tons of cool people in it. They are so awesome and loving, they care for each other and never turn their backs on one another."

Sabrina's eyes lit up. "That's so cool!" She exclaimed and then looked up at the night sky. "Someday, I want to go to that world and meet them."

"You will someday, I promise you that." She smiled at her. _This girl...why must she be so cute?_

Sabrina turned to her. "Are there any other worlds you've been to?"

"Well...based off of this Keyblade, I've been to this world named Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" She asked in amazement. "That's like my most favorite Nintendo franchise ever! I've always wanted to meet Princess Zelda...and some other Nintendo characters like Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Samus, even other franchises that are not from Nintendo like Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man!"

Aria laughed. "I'm sure you'll meet everyone and go to all those worlds someday." She smiled. This girl is so cute with her dreams. "Never give up on your dreams." She told him. "For some day, it might become a reality."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks!"

"HEEEEEEY!" A voice yelled as the girls turned to see a little Sora waving at them. "Mom told me to come get you! It's time for dinner! And Riku is coming over to have dinner with us too!"

"I'll be right there!" Sabrina called out to him.

"Hey..." Aria looked at her. "Let's keep the worlds our little secret, alright?"

Sabrina smiled. "It's a secret to everybody." She said, causing Aria to giggle as the two walked together until they met up with Sora.

"Alright, see you later." Aria smiled, but before she turned away, Sabrina poked her as she turned around and then hugged her, she blinked in surprise but then returned the hug.

"Uh..." Sora blinked, looking at Aria.

"She's all yours." Aria said to him after they parted as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Sora asked. "She's cute."

"No one that you need to know." Sabrina said and walked off.

"Aww, I hate it when you keep secrets from me!" Sora cutely pouted.

Aria turned her head, watching the two run off. "Never forget about that moment." She said quietly as she activated her armor and took off. =

***holding shock pads* Anyone need a jump start on their hearts? I think I accidentally made little Sabrina a little TOO cute, if ya know what I mean.**


	12. X-Blade and the Graveyard

**Cloudchasers (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That girl...she's going to be something else one day." Aria said to herself as she was flying around. "Alright, now where am I headed to next?" She wondered and then saw Land of Departure nearby. "Well...I guess I've done enough world travelling for now..."

**Promised Beginning (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aria landed and deactivated her armor. "Aria?" Eraqus walked up to her. "Where's Ven?"

"I...don't know, to be perfectly honest." She replied and then told him everything.

"I see..." Eraqus muttered. "So you met Mavis and Igneel." He said.

"You know them?"

"I thought they were just a legend, but seeing that mark on your hand proves that they're real."

"I have one question." She said.

"What is it?"

"Why...wouldn't you let me or Ven go to the worlds?"

Eraqus sighed. "The truth is...if Ven ever decided to travel between the worlds, you'd follow him and probably do something reckless."

"But I never did anything reckless at all." She told him.

"I know you didn't." Eraqus smiled. "And I'm glad you kept order...most of the time."

"Well when you're in danger, you gotta protect yourself."

Eraqus chuckled. "That is true." He nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go inside and wait for the others."

"Alright." She nodded.

"While we're waiting, I'll teach you how not to be so nervous around Terra." He teased.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she was about to playfully punch him, but then they both noticed Ven coming in for a landing. "Ven?"

Ven landed and deactivated his armor. "Ventus, you're alone?" Eraqus asked. "I thought Aqua or Aria would've..." He dismissed it. "Well, what matters most is that you're both home." He hugged Ven. "You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-"

"In your prison?" He asked coldly.

"What?" He looked at him in surprise.

"Ven, why did you say that?" Aria asked.

"That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" He asked, ignoring his sister.

Eraqus looked at him. "What did you hear?"

"That I'm supposed to be some kind of weapon...some kind of X-Blade!"

"Keyblade?" Aria tilted her head in confusion. "Ven, did you get hit in the head?"

"Not the Keyblades that we all use..." Eraqus told her. "An ancient letter used for destruction." He explained and sighed. "I knew it...Xehanort...he could never let it go."

_Flashback_

"Wait, Xehanort." Eraqus stopped him. "There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-Blade? Would you blanket all the worlds in darkness, reduce them to nothing?!"

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War...only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale...and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers."

He smirked. "The X-Blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!"

"Fool...you would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will never allow it, Xehanort. Not while I live!"

"But once again you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?"

"Poetic excuses!" Eraqus exclaimed, but Xehanort just walked away. "If words won't dissuade you..." He summoned his Keyblade. "...Only one thing will!" He exclaimed and then ran towards Xehanort.

Xehanort turned around and calmly summoned his Keyblade, firing two small dark fire balls as they both hit Eraqus in the face, creating the scars on his face. "That power..." He weakly said. "Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?!"

"Not your concern." Xehanort turned around while putting away the Keyblade.

_End Flashback_

"I failed..." Eraqus muttered. "I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again!" He exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade.

Ven and Aria looked at him in surprise. "Master! What are you..." Ven asked.

"The X-Blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice. Forgive me...but you must exist NO MORE!" He yelled as he fired right at Ven, but Aria ran to him and pushed him out of the way, barely dodging Eraqus' shot.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Aria yelled, glaring at him.

"Aria...step aside! He'll be a threat if I don't do this!"

"No WAY!" She summoned Fairy Love. "I won't let you HURT my brother."

"So be it." Eraqus growled under his breath. "Then you will fall WITH him!" he exclaimed as he fired again, but suddenly, someone got in the way and blocked it.

"Master! Have you gone mad?!"

"Terra! I command you...step aside!" He ordered.

Terra deactivated his armor. "No!"

"You will not heed your master?"

"I won't!"

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you'll both have to share Ventus's fate!" He exclaimed, a tear running down his cheek and then he lunged right for Terra, but he quickly blocked.

"Terra, stop! He's right..." Ven tried to tell him.

"Quiet!" Terra exclaimed, and then noticed Aria next to him, and then slashing her very own master.

"Terra...Aria..." Ven looked at them.

Eraqus growled under his breath and then he glowed brightly, knocking the three away while Ven was unconscious. "I'll take it from here, Aria." Terra said. "I'll knock some sense into him."

"Okay..." Aria said, picking up Ven while a portal opened up...this time it was light. "Good luck...I love you." She said, not realizing what she just said.

Terra blinked in surprise as he looked at her while she disappeared into the portal, but he immediately shrugged it off. She probably meant to say something else. He thought but then glared at Eraqus. "You may be my master..." A Dark aura surrounded him. "But I won't allow you to harm my friends!"

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?!" Eraqus exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

Aria appeared in a canyon of sorts as she looked around. "Huh...a barren wasteland." She said and then summoned her Keyblade. "For love...and friendship."

She turned around. "Alright, Ven...we need to-...Ven?" She blinked. He was gone. "Don't tell me we got separated AGAIN." She sighed. "How does one portal separate us?" She asked herself as she began walking.

_Much walking later..._

Aria looked around to see tons of Keyblades on the ground. What in the world? What is all this? She wondered and then in the distance, seeing Aqua and Terra talking to each other. "Aqua! Terra!" She called out to them and ran to them.

Aqua looked to see Aria and sighed. "The master...he's been killed."

Aria immediately went from happy to shock. "Wh-what?!" She exclaimed, looking at Terra. "You didn't..."

Terra sighed. "I did...but...the truth is...Xehanort set this whole thing up." He said and explained what Xehanort told him.

"So Mavis and Igneel were right all along." Aria clenched her fists. "Something seemed off when I saw him looking right at us during the test."

Aqua sighed. "Well, now we know his real intent."

Aria looked at Terra. "Terra...I...want to say something to you." She said...still not realizing she just said it at the Land of Departure. "I..." She gulped. _Damnit...just get on with it already!_

"You love me." Terra told her, her eyes widening.

"How did you...?!"

Terra chuckled. "You told me that before you left...and you didn't realize it?"

"I...uh...I only heard myself say 'good luck'." She explained.

"Ah, young love." Aqua giggled.

"Well, the truth is..." Terra said. "I kinda-" He stopped himself, noticing Ven walking up to them.

_Kinda WHAT?_ Aria thought. _You love me too? WHAT IS IT?! DAMNIT VEN! YOU CAME IN A BAD TIME!_

**Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some sort of X-Blade. But the master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it." He explained.

"X-Blade?" Aqua asked.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."

Terra walked up to Ven and put his hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Ven. All of us are here and we're gonna take care of you."

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all... If I do, guys... I want you to-"

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right?" He looked at Ven. "We'll always find a way." He said as Aqua and Aria smiled at him.

"I'm asking you, as a friend and sister...just...put an end to me." He muttered, as their eyes widened.

"Ven...we don't want to do that." Aria said, and then Aqua noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Guys?" She got their attention and pointed to Xehanort walking towards them...and then Vanitas appeared.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Behold...these lifeless keys used to be full of power...united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search for one, ultimate key."

Xehanort smirked. "And it will soon belong to me." He pointed to Ven. "X-Blade."

The four of them glared at them, and then they activated their armor.

**Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

Terra ran towards Xehanort, aiming to take him down, but Xehanort raised his hand up, forming a mountain as Terra lost his footing and then he got up, seeing another mountain rise with Xehanort and Vanitas on it, then Vanitas jumped down to use Thundaga on him, then Xehanort chuckled and aimed his hand  
>for the Keyblades.<p>

The Keyblades rose up as Aqua looked up to see the Keyblades, as she gasped as she ran off and then Vanitas hopped on the Keyblades. "Aria! Ven!" She called out.

"Oh geez!" Aria exclaimed as she jumped over them and used Firaga, but she missed...while Ven wasn't so lucky and he got hit by the Keyblades.

"Agh!" Terra exclaimed as the Keyblades that Vanitas was on went to him, causing him to fall and fall off the cliff, but he stabbed his Keyblade on the rock wall to help him stop falling, but part of the wall broke while Aqua watched...and then the Keyblades slammed right into her, making her yell in pain and land right on her head, making a small crater.

Aria and Ven were right by her side. "You okay?" Aria asked.

Aqua got up, aiming her Keyblade at Terra who was being impaled by Keyblades. "Terra!" She exclaimed, using a Reflega spell on him as they pushed him up high and caused an explosion as he landed right near Xehanort.

Ven growled under his breath as he and Aria ran to get to him while Terra got up. "This ends here." He said, glaring at Xehanort.

Xehanort smirked while summoning his Keyblade and then Aria jumped up to slash him, but Xehanort kicked her away while grabbing Ven. "Ven! Aria!" Terra exclaimed as he tried to get to Ven, but Vanitas knocked him off with the Keyblades, knocking him off the cliff.

Aqua shook her head and then looked up to see Ven struggling. "VEN!" Aqua yelled, and then Xehanort froze the poor boy and he let him go, but before he could land, Aria dived to catch her brother.

"Ven!" Aria exclaimed, looking at him while Aqua looked at him, and then Xehanort fired something fiery to the clouds, and when the clouds separated, Kingdom Hearts shined down, as Aria and Aqua looked at it in shock.  
>Terra got up and took off his helmet, growling under his breath and got on his Keyblade Glider as he took off and went back up to Xehanort and Vanitas, then hopping off and deactivating his armor.<p>

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make...over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!"

Terra growled under his breath. "My friend, Ven..." He summoned his Keyblade. "You tell me Xehanort...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such...strenuous trials."

"XEHANORT!" Terra yelled at him.

_Meanwhile..._

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you two can go have your little fight with Terra?" A voice said as the girls looked to see Braig walking up to them.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your master." He chuckled.

"Who are you?" Aria asked.

Braig smirked at them. "You think you three have got some grand role to play. As if... You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness. So...who wants to go first?"

Ven glared at him. "SHUT UP!"

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade weilder? He's got the angry look down." He said.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua told him as they gently put Ven down as she and Aria summoned their Keyblades.

"Ah ah ah..." A voice said as Vanitas suddenly kicked Aria away from them and down the cliff.

"ARIA!" Ven yelled as Aqua looked back in shock.

"This will keep her busy for a while." Vanitas said, extending his hand as a monsterous Unversed appeared in front of Aria. The Unversed had claws and some nasty teeth for the mouth. A round belly while fire is burning on the head. It also had some big feet. "Have fun." He said and walked away.

Aria looked up, seeing the Unversed in front of her. "Oh my god..." She said, looking right at it. "Well...i'll destroy this thing and get back to the others." She said as it roared right at her.

**Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aria ran towards the Unversed and slashed it multiple times, jumping back to avoid the nasty claws. "FIRE!" She yelled, but once the fireball hit the belly, it bounced back and smacked right into Aria. "Agh...immune to fire, huh?"

The Unversed responded with a nasty kick, and while she was in the air, it breathed fire right at her. "FIRE?!" She yelled as got hit by it, but then she used Curaga. "That explains the immunity to fire." She muttered as she used Strike Raid, but the Unversed side stepped and then ran towards Aria, slashing her multiple times and ending it with a nasty headbutt.

Aria got up, using Curaga again and then used Ragnarock, but the Unversed breathed fire, and then after the explosion happened, it ran to her, grabbed her and then threw her down, raising its foot up and stomping right on her, as she yelled in pain.

It then picked her up and threw her to a rock wall. "Out of all the Unversed I faced...this is the nastiest..." She muttered as she got up, used Curaga and used Sonic Blade, then using Triple Blizzaga. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, using Zantetsuken, but the Unversed kicked her away before she could go right through it.

"I'm not finished...not by a long shot." She said as she jumped up and used Thundaga, and then running towards the massive beast and slashed it several times and then used Eruption.

The Unversed grabbed her by the head and then slashed her several times, then punching her right in the head, then throwing her down several feet in front of it.

Aria could barely get up, her helmet shattered and one of her hand gloves was shattered, showing off her Fairy Tail mark as it walked right over to her, raising one of the claws up, ready to kill her. "I won't...give up..." She said, weakly giving up. "You hear me? I WILL NEVER...EVER GIVE UP!" She yelled. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST EASILY KILL ME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" She yelled, and then her Fairy Tail mark glowed brightly...very strong than before.

Terra and Xehanort were slashing each other and then noticed the strong light. "Ah, it seems Aria's in trouble...but that light..." Xehanort looked at it. "What is it?"

"Aria...whatever you do...don't give up." Terra said.

Aqua, Ven, Braig and Vanitas stopped their battle and looked at the light. "What's with the light show?" Braig wondered.

Vanitas growled under his breath. "Fairy Tail...do they have to meddle with EVERYTHING?!"

The light pierced the clouds as the clouds above Aria disappeared, and everyone looked in shock to see an image of Mavis and Igneel coming down. "Curious..." Xehanort scratched his chin.

"We believe in you, Aria. Everyone does." Mavis said to her as she went inside Aria while Igneel transformed into some kind of mist and went inside the Fairy Love Keyblade.

Aria closed her eyes and started to float up, her hair floating as well while her Keyblade had red aura around it. She then opened her eyes, her left eye was her own...and her right eye was Mavis's. "You think you can destroy all the worlds with the X-Blade, Xehanort?" Her voice had Mavis's voice echoing. "Once I'm done with this Unversed and your puppet...i'll show you that you shouldn't mess with me and my friends...AND FAIRY TAIL!"

Xehanort chuckled. "I'd love to see you try, Mavis!" He exclaimed. "I knew you long ago and not even Fairy Tail will stop my true goal!" He looked down to Vanitas. "Give that Unversed more power!"

"You got it." Vanitas said, making the Unversed bigger and more lethal. "Finish her." He ordered.

"Aria! Don't give up!" Ven called out to her.

"Don't worry bro...this big bad Unversed...will soon realize...not to mess with Fairy Tail." She said as the Unversed roared at her. "Bring it."

**Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Aria flew towards the massive Unversed and slashed it, but the Unversed blocked it with its claws and countered, knocking her a few feet. "Let's see how you like this!" She exclaimed, using Blizzaga Pursuit, hearing it roar in pain.

The Unversed ran towards Aria and breathed fire, but she quickly dodged the fire breath and used Strike Raid, following by a massive Thundaga. She then used Zantetsuken two times and then used Aerial Slam. "FOR FAIRY TAIL!" She yelled, using Ragnarock as they were ten times bigger than when it was unleashed during the battle with Perfect Chaos.

The Unversed roared in pain, but then quickly slashed her, but she slashed upwards, hearing it roar. "FREEZE!" She yelled, using Triple Blizzaga as she then flew to it and slashed it several times, "BIG EXPLOSION!" She yelled, using Eruption to knock the Unversed to a wall.

"Let's end this off with a bang." She said, smirking and extended her free hand. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" She yelled.

Vanitas quickly turned his head to see Fairy Glitter being used on his Unversed. "That's it...when I'm done with you...i'm going straight to Tenrou Island and destroy it." He growled under his breath.

"Shut up." Ven said, using Firaga.

Vanitas' helmet melted off. "Well done...but now...it's time for us to join and forge the X-Blade." He said as he pulled in Ven.

"Hey wait...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ven yelled, but then they glowed brightly.

"Good riddance." Aria said, glaring at the disappearing Unversed as she saw the bright glowing. "Ven..." She said and flew over to him.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Braig said as he walked away casually.

"You get back here right now!" Aqua exclaimed, but then turned to see Ven looking completely different, holding a strange looking X-Blade. "Oh my god."

Aria landed, still being controlled by Mavis and her Keyblade burning strong. "Vanitas, you release my brother right now." She ordered. "Or face the wrath of Fairy Tail."

"How about..." Ventus-Vanitas said as he quickly teleported away...and then suddenly the X-Blade impaled Aria right through the heart from behind.

"ARIA!" Aqua screamed.

Ventus-Vanitas removed the X-Blade from Aria's chest. "Have a nice death." He said and then walked towards Aqua.

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

Aria fell to her knees, coughing out blood. "I...f-failed..."

_I didn't mean for this to happen._ Mavis' voice said to her. _But sadly...this is the end for you. We helped you defeat the Unversed, but not Vanitas._

_Aria...I am deeply sorry for this to happen._ Igneel told her.

_This looks like...that your story is finished..._ Mavis said with sorrow.

"V-Ven..." Aria weakly looked at him battling Aqua. "I-...i'll be...gone for a while..." She muttered before her eyes closed.

_Meanwhile...in Magnolia..._

"So exactly why are we here in this forest?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, just out for a nature walk. It's good for you kids." Makarov said.

"Right...but I don't see why Cana and the others don't have to, but me, Gray, Erza and Lisanna do."

"They were busy with other things." Makarov said...and then suddenly the whole forest went dark.

"What in the world?" Lisanna wondered.

"Huh...this is new." Makarov said as they looked around.

"Hey! Can someone turn on the lights?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed as he turned to see Aria's spirit in front of them.

"What the?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...but I'll be gone for a while." She told them.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means...that someone destroyed her." Makarov muttered as their eyes widened in shock, and then Aria drifted away.

"NO!" Natsu yelled as the four of them ran to her.

"ARIA! DON'T LEAVE US!" Gray yelled.

"You saved us from that monster! You can't leave us!" Erza exclaimed.

"ARIA!" Natsu yelled, reaching a hand out for her.

"We will meet again someday...I promise you that." She smiled softly at them. "Farewell..." She said and disappeared, the light returning.

"No...she can't be gone..." Lisanna sobbed, tears running down her cheeks while Gray and Erza soon joined in.

Natsu punched the ground in frustration as tears were falling from his eyes. "Whoever did this..." He clenched his fists and looked to the sky. "I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled.

_Meanwhile, at Destiny Islands..._

Sabrina was playing Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins on her Game Boy with Riku and Sora watching her, and then a tear landed on the screen. "Huh?" Riku looked at Sabrina. "You okay?"

"I don't know...I feel as if...a part of my heart has just been ripped out..."

"Was it that girl?" Sora wondered, looking to the stars. "...Nah, I don't think so."

Sabrina couldn't play anymore, she dropped the Game Boy and just began crying her eyes out, and then Riku and Sora both hugged her. "Hey, it'll be alright..." Riku said. I hope...

"She's probably just hungry." Sora said.

"Doubt it." Riku shook his head. "Come on, let's go inside and we'll try to figure this out." He suggested.

"Al-alright..." Sabrina sobbed as she got up with Riku as they walked in the house together.

Sora glanced at the Game Boy and just grinned. "Score! My turn!" he exclaimed as he picked it up and followed the two inside.

_Back at the Keyblade Graveyard..._

Terra was standing there, his armor completely destroyed...and he had silver hair and yellow eyes. "This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds belong in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it...it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And thus...ends Aria's story...and sadly, her life.**

**If anyone is wondering if I will be covering Re:Coded...I won't. I'll just offscreen it. I'll be going RIGHT into Dream Drop Distance though...**


	13. Blank Points

**To Gry18: *blushes in embarrassment* I was so ready to getting into DDD, I forgot all about the secret ending.**

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmph, it's always about your friends and sister, isn't it?" Vanitas asked, blocking Ven's attack.

"At least I HAVE some friends!" Ven exclaimed, jumping back from Vanitas' attack. "I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!" He ran towards Vanitas and slashed him multiple times, but Vanitas blocked.

"Give it up...you don't stand a chance against me! You friends are being lost already...in fact...your sister is dead. YOU killed her."

"No...I didn't kill her." Ven glared at Vanitas. "You did. You killed your own sister."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you see? You're a part of me, aren't you? If that's the case, she's not my sister, but yours as well!" He exclaimed.

Vanitas was shocked. "I...I..."

"Let me repeat that..." Ven said as he ran towards the shocked Vanitas and slashed him multiple times. "YOU. KILLED. YOUR. OWN. SISTER!" He yelled through each slash and then slashed upwards, disarming Vanitas from his X-Blade.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The X-Blade disappeared and a tear ran down his cheek. "You...idiot..." He sighed as he was fading away. "Aria...I know you won't hear me...but...i'm sorry..." He said and disappeared.

Ven smiled at this, and then was fading away. "Well...looks like this is the end for me." He said, and then his heart floated away...and was then soon joined by Aria's.

_At Destiny Islands..._

Riku paced around back and forth, seeing not only Sabrina looking miserable, but also Sora. "Him too?" He wondered and then snapped his fingers. "Guys, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Why don't you just go inside your heart and figure out what's troubling you? That way you'll be able to find out and won't be so sad...because honestly, seeing you like this? It depresses me." Riku suggested.

"It's worth a try." Sabrina said.

"Well...let's do it...I guess." Sora muttered as they both closed their eyes.

Sabrina opened her eyes to see she's on a platform. "Huh..." She looked around and from afar, she saw Sora on another platform. "Well there's my little bro." She said and then saw something in the corner of her eye as she looked up to see a heart floating down to her. "Hey, can you hear me?" She asked, wondering if it worked.

"Yes, I can hear you. You called out to me." Aria's voice said as her heart floated down to Sabrina's hands.

_Wait, that voice..._ Sabrina thought. "You sound...familiar." She said. "Is it...Aria?"

**Ven (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Yes...that's right. But...i'll be gone for a long time. You won't be able to see me."

_That explains it..._ She thought and an idea popped in her head. "Hey, if you're looking for a place to stay...why not be with me? Inside my heart? That way, I will never forget about you."

"Sure...i'd love that. Thank you." Aria's heart went inside Sabrina, as she felt the warmth.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." She smiled.

Sabrina opened her eyes and then Sora did too. "Well, I feel totally better."

"So do I." Sora smiled.

Riku sighed with relief. "That's a relief." He said and then glanced at Sabrina. "Hey...you still have that Nintendo 64, right?"

"Yeah...why?" Sabrina asked.

"Wanna play Smash Bros?"

Sabrina smirked. "You're on."

"I call the green Mario guy!" Sora exclaimed.

**Hidden Truths**

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Darkness rules your heart...it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind."

"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen."

"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever."

"Wrong. You're gonna get shown the door, old man."

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh? So that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus...you sly fox..."

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me...even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss...you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it."

"Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this...you are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me, I made certain of that."

**Image of their backs, preserved in memory.**

"Hey, Mister Master." Braig said, wrapping his arm around a young Xehanort, as he glared at him. "Oh c'mon, you don't even know your pal? Please tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché." He muttered and then took a look at him. "Hey, you're not...Terra? Just gotta check."

He chuckled. "As if. Well, don't sweat it. I got your back." He said as they walked away together.

Behind them, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise were walking together, eating sea-salt ice cream as Ansem looked at the young boy and chuckled. Suddenly, Ienzo stopped and turned around, causing Ansem to turn around and see Braig and Xehanort.

**Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

**Two who were never meant to meet**

At the Dark Margin, a certain man was sitting on a rock in a black coat, looking at the water, and then Aqua walked up to him. "Who are you?" She curiously asked.

"Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors."

"Please, call me Aqua." She requested. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?"

"Well...I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first...I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here."

"That's too bad." She turned and sat down, looking at the water. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours...unable to escape..."

"You wish to return to your own world?"

Aqua nodded. "It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends? Somewhere in the scraps of memories I have left, you remind me of a boy and his sister I once knew. They are very much like you...true to their friends, and kind. These two travel to many worlds and fight to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, those two arrived with Keyblades in hand to save the day."

"Huh? Wait a sec...are their names Ven and..." She shook her head. "No...Aria's dead..."

"Aria? No. It's not her or this Ven you speak of."

Aqua sighed. "Should've known."

"How long has it been since I've known them? At least a year now, perhaps more..." He looked at his hand. "Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things...both to them and their friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a scholarly instinct?"

He looked back to the water. "While the siblings slept their long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe...maybe they can set things right. A boy and girl like them who touches so many hearts...they could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me...and even you."

"What are their names?" Aqua asked.

"They're names...are..."

**All the pieces lie where they fell**

Namine was in her room in the mansion, drawing a picture and then smiled at her own work. "Sora...Sabrina..."

Xarina, Xion, Roxas and Axel were eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower, then they all looked at the sunset. "Sora. Sabrina." They all said.

Ven was asleep, and then he woke up to see Terra next to him as they looked out at the sky. "Sora and Sabrina." They both said.

In Magnolia, unseen by all, Aria was looking down at Natsu looking at the sky, clenching his fists and then Aria looked away. "Sora...Sabrina..." She smiled.

A tear ran down Aqua's cheek and looked at the water, smiling. "Sora...and Sabrina."

**Where they wait for them...**

Sora and Sabrina were sitting on a tree with Kirito and Asuna, looking at the sunset together while Mew was sitting happily on Sabrina's head. "Hmm..." Kirito hummed, reading the note that Mickey sent them with Asuna.

"Guys." Riku said, grabbing the sibling's attention.

"Oh, hey Riku." Sabrina greeted as he walked over to them.

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

Kairi walked up to them. "Hey." She greeted.

"Kairi..." Sora said as he hopped off as she nodded. "It's just...they really need us. We have to go."

"We are who we are...because of them." Sabrina told her.

Kairi smiled and handed Sora her good luck charm. "See you soon...both of you."  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Okay...NOW we're done with Birth by Sleep! So sorry about that, I seemed to accidentally forgot about the secret ending.**


End file.
